High School of Evil
by gorutovssageta
Summary: In this epic new tale, Umbrella was persurcuted for their actions in America and is sent to Japan where they begin their experiment once again. With this, a epedemic begins in Japan, starting at a certain school and a certain officer is sent to Japan...
1. The Beginning of the End

This is my third fanfiction people! I feel that I'm now going in! I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. Please R&R people! I changed a few elements of both stories to make it more original, so just so you know.

It was known throughout the world as Z-Day. The day where reanimated corpses reeked havoc upon the living all around. It was a day that Takashi Komuro would never forget. The day the virus began to take a grip on the civilization once known as Japan. It all started at the school at exactly 9:00 am…..

Takashi Komuro walked lately into class, yawning as he sat down lazily at his seat. He had a bad tendency to usually be late, and honestly didn't care. He rubbed his eyes slowly as he leaned back in his chair and brushed his hand through his wavy brown hair. He turned to see his classmate, Rei Miyamoto frowning at him slightly. He gave her an "I don't care what you think" look before he put his head on his desk and began to sleep. Rei's eyes began to twitch slowly before she chucked one of her textbooks at Takashi's head. The book made a huge thud as it ricocheted off Takashi's head and landed next to him on his desk. He sprang up suddenly and picked up the book from his desk and dropped it loudly on Rei's desk.

"What the hell is your problem?" Takashi screamed, slowly rubbing the back of his head. Rei gave a small grunt as she stuck her nose in the air and closed her eyes.

"You need to wake up and pay attention Takashi!" Rei yelled. "You must think you're awful smart if you can sleep all day and not do anything!"

Takashi angrily sat down and turned away.

"Why would you give a dam what I do anyways," he muttered. Rei heard the remark and tried her hardest to ignore it. But she couldn't.

"Shut up Takashi!" she screamed. "You are such a boring jerk!" Takashi jerked as he heard "jerk" and "boring" in the same sentence.

"Hey, come on now, lets calm down," a voice said behind them. Takashi turned around and seen Hisashi Igo standing behind them, sipping on a small juice carton. Takashi snickered and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom. Later Hisashi," Takashi said with a dark look on his face. He walked out the classroom quickly and began walking down the hall. He purposely passed the bathroom and kept walking until he seen a small door with a balcony out front. He decided to stay out here until homeroom. He walked out onto the balcony and the cold, fresh air hit his face. He leaned against the balcony, thinking about Hisashi and especially Rei. Takashi and Rei had once in the past gone out for quite a long time. But suddenly Rei had said he was boring and too much of a juvenile, so she dumped him and went out with Hisashi. Hisashi was a straight arrow, a one of a kind guy. He was charming, smart, and always knew what to do or say in a bad situation. When it came down to a comparison between the two guys, Takashi himself knew he was outclassed thoroughly. He always wondered if there was anything between him and Rei anymore, if they maybe had some sexual tension. But usually, all Rei did was scold him for being who he was and not Hisashi. They had known each other since kindergarten and she had even promised to marry him. But no matter how hard he tried, Takashi could never admit his true feelings he had for her. As all of this went through his head, all Takashi could do was be depressed. But for some reason, he couldn't shake off a bad feeling. All morning, he felt as if something just wasn't right today. When he had walked in the school, he had seen two teachers fighting someone or something. Also, when he had just walked out the classroom, there was no one in the halls, which are usually full. Takashi began to wonder if maybe he was just over thinking things as usual. He heard a noise behind him and he quickly turned around.

"Oh it's you Hisashi," Takashi said, overjoyed to seem him. Hisashi gave him a kind smile as he stood alongside Takashi on the balcony.

"So, how is everything going?" Hisashi asked, a big smile on his face. Takashi stood there quietly, looking over the balcony at the huge city.

"Hey Takashi," Hisashi said, touching Takashi's shoulder.

"Stop it!" Takashi screamed, jerking away. "Stop acting like we are friends or something."

"I like to think we are friends Takashi," Hisashi said, an innocent look on his face.

"You know what, kiss my ass Hisashi, Takashi said bluntly as he turned around and head=He ed for the door.

"You know it's your own fault right?" Hisashi said behind him. Takashi stopped in his place.

"You could have had her if you had been a man and admitted your true feelings," Hisashi continued. "Admitting your feelings is not a sign of weakness, Takashi."

Takashi balled his fist and turned around quickly and grabbed a handful of Hisashi's collar.

"I said shut the hell up Hisashi," Takashi said slowly, trying to keep himself cool. Without any warning, a hand shot out of nowhere and slapped Takashi in the face. Takashi let go of Hisashi and went to where the hand slapped him. He turned and seen an angry Rei looking at him.

"You are an idiot," she growled, keeping her hands to her sides. Takashi shrugged and tried to get past her. Rei jumped in front of him and poked him in the face with her index finger.  
"Who the hell do you think you are huh? Rei yelled, getting red from her anger. Hisashi went behind her and gently put her finger down.

"Now calm down Rei," he cooed, holding her gently. "It was my fault. I completely provoked him, so if you get mad at anybody, it should be m…"

Hisashi's sentence was interrupted by a loud bloodcurdling scream. Takashi turned around as he seen a girl in the hallway being chased by a gruesome looking teacher. Rei turned around as well as they all looked and seen that the school was in panic mode. As they walked in, many students were running down the hallway in fear, many of them dropping their books and pencils, so papers were flying everywhere. Hisashi tried to stop one of the people running, but it didn't work. Takashi sighed in frustration and grabbed the next person who passed him.

"What the fuck is going on!" he screamed in the boy's face, which was obviously spooked by something.

"M-monsters," the boy stammered. T-the teachers are becoming something out of a horror movie. They were eating students!"

Hisashi and Rei gasped as Takashi got a stern expression on his face. He had just had that feeling something was wrong, and now this is happening.

"We need to check homeroom, follow me!" Hisashi screamed as he and Rei went running towards their classroom. Takashi sighed as he rushed to follow. Something told him this was going to be a bad day.

As Saeko Bushijima walked from a morning exercise at the gym, she threw a towel over her head and put her kendo stick at her side, so she could replace it back in her locker, being her own personal one. As she walked down the hallways, many students ran past her, screaming loudly and throwing papers around.

"What in the world…?" Saeko started as she watched havoc unfold around her. Suddenly, a man came walking down the hallway slowly. But this wasn't any ordinary man. His flesh had become a light gray, his face shriveled and deformed. His skin fell loosely off his face like fading paint. His eyes were dim and black, no life in them at all. He was covered in blood, and seemed to be chewing on something that was covered in blood and very chewy. Saeko looked at this man, her eyes wide with fear as he began to put his nose in the air. With this he looked forward, directly at Saeko. Saeko threw the towel off her head and readied her kendo stick. Unluckily for the monster, Saeko was an expert at the fighting style bokken. And with this knowledge, defeating a monster of this magnitude seemed too easily. She waited until the monster was in a certain range, holding the staff in one hand. The monster edged closer, its arms out as it smelled flesh. When it felt it was in range, the monster sprang forward, its mouth open as it came in for the kill hungrily. Saeko was more than prepared for it, and when the monster jumped at her, she countered by slamming her stick directly into the monsters temple, pushing it back easily. The monster, who was not even fazed by the attack, took a minute to recollect itself and went forward again. Saeko grimaced, hoping that last attack would have at least neutralized it for a second. She didn't want to have to kill it until she figured out what was going on. With no other options, Saeko turned and ran away.


	2. Zombies! The Arrival of a Epic Hero

As she sat in her classroom, Saya Takagi sat at her desk, feeling quite superior to all the other students. She was the smartest (and most beautiful in her opinion) in all the school. She felt that her having to stay in this class with these primitive degenerates was below her. She stuck her nose in the air as she impatiently sat at her desk, wondering what in the world they wanted students to stay out the hallway and in their classroom. Sitting beside her, a boy name Kohta Marikawa was drooling over her. He wanted her so bad, even more than that new gun he saw the other day. Besides being a Saya fan, he was a huge gun enthusiast. He loved all guns, no matter the shape, size, or gun power. Saya sat at her desk, completely ignoring him. Kohta looked down, completely disappointed. He had hoped she might talk to him. He felt that he was not the sexiest in the school, but she could at least try to act like he existed. Saya continued to ignore him, engrossing her in a book. Their teacher then lightly clapped his hands to get their attention. He grabbed one of his arms, which was heavily bandaged, and began to speak. He winced from the pain a few times, but still managed to talk.

"Everyone, we are having a problem with a virus going around the school, so for now we need everyone to stay in their seats calmly understand?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the new corporation that they put in town would it?" Saya said. The teacher looked at her sternly.

"I know as much as you do at this time Saya."

"Oh really?" Saya retorted, pushing her glasses up. "Do you know that this new company, Umbrella it's called? Yes, it is. Well anyway, this company was banned in America because it seems that they were doing illegal experiments on humans and animals."

The teacher sighed and held his good arm to his face. "Is that so?"

"It is," Saya said roughly. "My father believes that the Japan government is making a big mistake allowing them to come to Japan. Who knows, this new virus could be from them, now couldn't it?"

"Saya please," the teacher shouted. Kohta looked up.

"You don't have to scream like that at her," he said sharply.

The teacher began to hold his head, falling to his knees.  
"Wow, overdramatic," Kohta muttered, scratching his head. The teacher began screaming a lot louder now, pounding his hands to the ground. All of the students began to whisper among each other, watching as the teacher transformed.

"W-what's happening?" Saya muttered, getting up from her chair. Kohta got up with her, both of them edging towards a wall.

"You guys are so insensitive!" a girl screamed at them as all of the students went running up to the teacher. The teacher began to growl and make noise as he looked up and he was completely different.

"A zombie!" Kohta screamed, walking towards the door.

"What are you saying fatass?" a boy said, standing next to the teacher. "You have watched way too many mov…."

The teacher sprang forward and bites the boy on the arm, flesh and blood flying everywhere. The students then began to try to run away, but start running into each other. The teacher makes quick work of them, biting most of them, the others running out the door. Kohta and Saya stood next to each other, completely unsure what to do. All of the students had evacuated the class, and Kohta ran to the door to open it, but it was jammed.

"You got to be kidding, move it chubby!" Saya screamed, pushing Kohta aside and started yanking at the door. But it was a no go and the teacher was edging closer.

"Come on, follow me!" Kohta screamed as he grabbed Saya and pushed a desk in front of the teacher. The teacher tripped over it, falling to the ground. Kohta then went into a small closet, grabbing a roll of scotch tape and scissors while he went in. He then closed the door and came back out a second later. With him, he carried a modified nail gun, with a big grin on his face. His glasses shined as he looked at the zombie teacher and shot it directly in the head. The teacher flew back, blood going everywhere, and dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. Kohta laughed as he held his new toy in his hand. Saya groaned as she realized she was going to be stuck with this idiot….

While this was happening at the school, in town it was becoming a pandemic. The police force was out at its full strength, but even that was not enough. These monsters were not easy to kill, and the police didn't have unlimited bullets. A small police officer came running over to the commanding officer, giving a small salute.

"What's the status," the commander said, looking hardly at the man.

"It's a massacre out there, the officer said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to introduce you to the new officer that was sent here from America. He was supposed to be going to a place in America, but I guess they were full, so they sent him to us."

"Great," the commander said. "Get him out here now!"

A young man with wavy brown hair, a very serious look and holding a small automatic pistol. He had a bulletproof vest on with the words RPD in white on the front.

"Sorry," the man said apologetically, seeing the commander look at his outfit. "They had sent it to me and then there was a change.."

"I don't give a fuck," the commander said shortly. "I read about you. Good credentials, very good in fact. Get ready, I'm sending you and my boy here to the school. I hear it's going on down there at a smaller rate and at this point, we need to neutralize this at any cost." The man nodded as a police vehicle rolled up in front of them.

"Take this vehicle, and good luck," the commander said. He gave a salute and turned around. The man and the officer jumped into the vehicle and began heading towards the school.

"So what's your name?" the officer asked the man. The man looked thoughtfully out the window.  
"Leon," Leon said. "Leon S. Kennedy."


	3. Medication Can Cure Anything

As the pandemic in the school was getting no better, it seemed everyone thought this new epidemic could be cured with a little medication. So at the school, the nurse's office couldn't get any busier. The school nurse, Shizuka Maresato, was beginning to get frustrated from all of the people in her office, loudly screaming and making a fuss. She was the nurse yes, but why did she have to endure this? As Shizuka tried to treat the patients, she began to realize that their wasn't anything wrong with them. They had no symptoms, no issues at all. Shizuka bit her bottom lip, praying she could figure this out before something bad happens. Suddenly, as she and her assistant were treating students, a student in line fell to the ground. The student began to hit the ground feverishly, grabbing his head as he screamed horribly. The assistant, tired from all of the patients, impatiently went over to the student and wagged his finger at him.

"You can scream and moan all you like, you must wait in line like all the others," the assistant said sternly, his eyes glaring behind his glasses. The student looked up at the assistant, his eyes glaring dimly at him. The student then turned to the person next to him and bit her leg. The girl howled in pain as all the students began to back up. Then, as if it was clockwork, the bitten students began to transform right in line, trying to infect the others. Shizuka looked at this display horribly, her eyes wide with fear. The assistant jumped in front of her and grabbed a chair. He turned and gave Shizuka a reassuring smile, then focused in the front of him. Shizuka put her hands on her chest, feeling her heart beat in multiple skips.

"I will protect you Nurse Maresato!" the assistant said as he smashed a zombie in the head with his chair. He began to push the zombies back with the chair, an excited smile on his face. Shizuka began to gather up her medical equipment, preparing for a quick get away. Suddenly as if in co-op, two zombies attacked the assistant at the same time. As one got hit with the chair, the other managed to avoid it and get the assistant's arm in its mouth. It bit down hard, blood trickling down its mouth as it hungrily kept biting down, trying to get more of the flesh. The assistant screamed in pain as it tried to shake the monster off, finally hitting it with the chair in its head. Shizuka began to feel tears roll down her beautiful cheek, her make-up slowly running as she seen her beloved assistant give his life to protect her. The assistant gave a heroic smile as he turned around and motioned Shizuka to go. Shizuka shook her head as she looked at him, her heart breaking. He gave another smile, and looked down.

"I'm going to be one of them soon," he said slowly. "I don't want you to get hurt, so please, leave now."

Shizuka felt more tears roll down as she picked up her bag slowly and prepared to go. But the zombies were prepared to not allow her to leave. With their amazing strength, they pushed through the assistant easily, throwing him to the ground and going towards Shizuka. One of the students edged in, his mouth salivating with some black ooze as he edged near Shizuka. Shizuka began to scream, going into a corner. The student then jumped at her, face first. Suddenly, a stick hit the student in the face, caving in half of his face. The hit area popped, blood and pus spilling everywhere. Saeko stood there, her kendo stick covered in blood. She began to hit all of the zombies, blowing through them easily, hitting them in vital areas so they fell automatically. She looked at the assistant sadly, as he lay on the ground, holding his infected arm. Saeko kneeled down, looking at him face to face.

"Would you like me to put you out of your misery?" she asked softly. Shizuka ran to her, tugging on her shoulder.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't watch you kill him."

Saeko looked at Shizuka sadly. She stood up and put her hand on her shoulder.

"She has to do this!" the assistant suddenly shouted. Saeko and Shizuka looked down at him surprised. The assistant smiled a peaceful smile. He got himself against a wall and motioned for Saeko to hit him. Saeko closed her eyes and delivered the final blow.


	4. The Gang's All Here!

Hey Welcome to Chapter 4! I'm bringing all these out in one day, but hey i was on a writing frenzy! I do not own highschool of the dead or resident evil

Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei ran towards their homeroom, dodging all the running students in the hallway. Hisashi and Rei were holding hands, and Takashi was running ahead, trying to avoid the two. He stopped when he saw the gym ahead.

"Stay here," he instructed Hisashi and Rei as he ran into the gym and went into the supply closet. He grabbed two baseball bats and ran out the room. He threw one to Hisashi and Rei looked at him, annoyed.

"And where is mine at?" Rei said, tapping her foot against the linoleum. Takashi shrugged and grabbed a broom and threw it to her. Rei caught it and gave Takashi a sarcastic smirk. She broke the sweeping part off with her foot and swung the stick impressively.

"I wouldn't expect any less from someone who uses the sojutsu technique," Hisashi said. Takashi shook his head in disgust as he ran past both of them, edging towards a wall after hearing a loud crack. Suddenly, a student slid past them on the ground, his head split wide open. Rei looked in horror as Hisashi grabbed her and hugged her softly. Takashi loosely carried his bat, feeling he might hit Hisashi with it if he didn't stop showing off. Suddenly, over 5 zombies came limping around the corner, completely surrounding them. Rei prepared her broom as Hisashi and Takashi got in front of her, bats ready. They both attacked at once, instantly hitting the zombies in the head, cracking their skulls back and forth. The zombies were falling easily, but just as easily getting back up. Takashi batted one of the zombies in the face, completely shattering its jaw, shards of bone and blood going everywhere. The zombie seemed done for a few seconds, but then got right back up.

"Fuck!" Takashi said, wiping sweat off his face. He put his bat down for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. When this occurred, one of the zombies took advantage. They grabbed him, trying to bite him. Rei finally got into action, jabbing the zombie in the face with her stick. The zombie backed up slowly, but then began to advance.

"Are you ok man," Hisashi said, putting his arm on Takashi. Takashi jerked his arm away, looking angrily at Hisashi.

"I already fucking told you we aren't friends anymore Hisashi! When the fuck will you get that through your thick skull!"

Hisashi tried to say something, but as he did, a zombie on the ground reawaken and grabbed his leg and took a bite of his leg off, bringing him down to the ground. Hisashi screamed as he tried to push back the zombies. Takashi looked in horror as he seen that Hisashi was now infected. Rei put her hands to her mouth and began crying hysterically. Takashi turned around and began to shake her.

"Stop it Rei! Look at me!"

Rei looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Stop it and help your boyfriend," Takashi said, preparing his bat. He hit a zombie in the face without turning around.

"Now are you ready to fight?" Takashi asked. Rei wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped into action. With her stick, she began dismembering the zombies, making it impossible for them to get up.

"Die you bastards!" she screamed as she shoved her stick through a zombie's leg, making it so he couldn't get up. Blood had splattered all over her face, having flesh and bone all over her school outfit. Takashi grabbed Hisashi and helped him up the stairs near the gym.

"Where does this lead?" Rei said, running with them.

"The rooftop," Takashi replied.

They reached the rooftop, looking up at the blazing sun. Hisashi struggled to get up, finally giving up and lay on the ground. Takashi looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Kill me Takashi."

"What!" Takashi and Rei screamed at the same time.

Hisashi gave a thoughtful smile as he looked up at the beautiful sun.

"Who would have thought I would go out like this," Hisashi said, reaching his hand out to try to touch the blazing light. "Rei, I'm so sorry." Rei looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Don't Hisashi, please," Rei begged, her eyes watering even more. Hisashi gave another smile, as he lifted his bat and handed it to Takashi. Takashi took it, his eyes not leaving Hisashi.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I don't have much time," Hisashi said, sitting up a bit. "I want you to do this, please, before I become one of Them."

"Them?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah that's the name I came up for Them," Hisashi said grinning sheepishly. His expression then turned serious.

"I need you do to this quick Takashi."

Takashi looked at the bat, his hands shaking slightly. He looked back at Rei, who was looking at him with fear in her eye. He then looked back at Hisashi, who was smiling.

"Go ahead, friend," he said softly.

"Yes," Takashi said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "My friend."

He then readied the bat and held it to Hisashi's head. As he did this, Hisashi began to transform. Takashi then swung the bat with all his might and crushed Hisashi's head completely, leaving nothing behind but broken bone and plenty of blood. Rei fell to the ground, her hair falling over her face. Tears dripped down her face to the ground, like rain. Takashi dropped the bat, falling to his knees. He then looked up at the sky and began to scream.

A few minutes later, Takashi had regained himself and began to collect his bat. Rei was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees looked up at him. He gave a somewhat smile as he handed her her broom stick. Rei slapped it away and stood up. She looked him directly and slapped him. Takashi looked away, trying not to look in Rei's eyes.

"I'm not going with you," Rei said, sitting back down.

"Then sit here and rot," Takashi said coldly and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going anyway?" Rei said, looking at him darkly.

"To find survivors," Takashi said quietly, opening the door. Rei got up slowly and grabbed her stick.

"Are you ready to go now?" Takashi said with a semi smirk on his face.

Rei didn't answer as she barged ahead and let the door slam in his face.

As Saya and Kohta began navigating their way through the school, it seemed like an endless maze. Even though they both knew their way around the school, it now seemed like a haunted house. Saya began to sigh loudly as she fell to the ground, pouting. Kohta stopped and looked at her.

"Do you want me to carry you baby?" Kohta said, with a hungry look in his eye.

"As if, you fucking weirdo! You are worst then the zombies!" Saya said, getting up quickly.

Kohta put his hands up in the air in protest as Saya got up, brushing herself off. Her glasses slipped off for a moment as she got up.

"Oops dropped my glasses," she said as she reached down to get them. With no time to react, a zombie rushed out of a closet, grabbing Saya and squeezing tightly. Saya looked in horror as the zombie looked in the face, its hot breath blowing in her face. She shrieked as it went in for the meal. Suddenly, a hole appeared in its head. Saya gasped as the zombie fell and another bullet whizzed into its body. She looked at Kohta, who looked back, confused. They turned around and seen 2 young police officers behind them, guns drawn.

"Wow!" Kohta shouted, running over to one of them. "Is that a Luger P08 customized pistol?" The man laughed and looked at the Kohta skeptically.

"You must know your guns,"

"Of course," Kohta said smugly.

"Leon Kennedy," the man said to them.

"Jack Hitomi," the other man said.

Saya ran over to Leon and gave him puppy eyes.

"Hey there big boy," she said sexily, trying to show a bit of cleavage. Leon looked up to the sky, trying not to look down.

"Sorry, but you are a federal offense," Leon said, pushing past her. "We need to get out of here."

"Agreed," Jack said, reloading his gun. Kohta got excited, seeing all the gun action.

"Let's do it!" he shouted, holding up his nail gun.

"Come on really?" Jack said, laughing at the gun. "Don't poke an eye out kid."

Kohta looked away and kept moving forward.

Saeko and Shizuka raced down the hallway, hitting zombies on their way out. Around the hallway, Takashi and Rei were making their way the same direction. Takashi and Saeko ran into each other, Takashi hitting the floor, Saeko getting up and preparing herself. Takashi rubbed his ass, his pride in the dumpster. Rei laughed as she walked over him and smiled at Shizuka and Saeko.

"So, there are more survivors," Saeko said with a small smile. Shizuka gave a big jump in the air with joy, which made her huge boobs jump with her, and made Takashi's nose bleed. Shizuka bent down, looking at Takashi hotly.

"You got a little something," Shizuka said, wiping Takashi's nose gently.

"And what is going on here?" a voice said.

Shizuka and Saeko turned around to see Leon, Robert, Saya, and Kohta make their way to the area. Shizuka's eyes lit up when she seen the young officer Leon. She pressed her breast together, getting them ready, as she bounced over. Leon's face went red as Shizuka pressed her boobs up against him, her lips barely touching his neck.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, her red lipstick glowing in the dim light.

"Um, L-leon," Leon said, sweating hard. Jack laughed hard as Leon got redder and redder as Shizuka got closer and closer.

"Ok, well as great as it is for a reunion, we need to talk about what's going on," Saya said, pushing Shizuka off Leon.

"Agreed," Takashi said, fixing him. The other's nodded in agreement.

"So, we are banding together, the police and some snot nose little bitches," Jack said, lighting a cigarette.

"We have no choice," Leon said, preparing his gun. "We need to be ready for anything and these kids seem like they can handle themselves if they got this far."

"So what do we do first?" Takashi asked, rolling his bat.

Leon stopped and looked hardly at Takashi.

"We get the hell out of here."


	5. The Plan: A New Hero Arrives

This is Chapter 5 of my epic saga! I do not own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead.

As Leon, Jack, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Kohta, and Saya began to strategize how to escape the twisted zombie playground that was once a high school. Leon twirled his gun around in his hand as Takashi began to drop the bat on the ground constantly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared annoyingly at him. Takashi put his hands up in agony as he put the bat down and sat against the wall. "So, what's the plan?" Leon said, pacing back and forth.

"It's simple," Saya said, cleaning her glasses with her shirt. "We take a look at the exit places in the school and strategize which is the best location to take, preferably the ones with the less amount of zombies"

"Obviously smart ass," Jack said, blowing smoke into Saya's face. Saya brushed it away as she continued talking.

"You are from America right?" she asked, looking at Leon.

"Yeah," Leon said, nodding his head.

"So would you know anything about this Umbrella Corporation?" Saya asked.

Leon shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not really too familiar with it, but they had a major influence in the town I was supposed to go to, Raccoon City. But for some reason, when I was going down there, they said the city was on lockdown and I was going to be sent somewhere else."

"Sounds like a cover-up," Shizuka said.

"Exactly," Saya said, slamming her hand against a wall. "It's simple really. They had the same problem in this Raccoon City, and now it has spread to Japan. America didn't want Umbrella experimenting in their turf no more so they sent them to us!"

"No!" Leon shouted. "We aren't like that."

"Maybe not you, but your government is," Saya said coldly. Takashi stepped in front of Saya and put his hand on Leon.

"We don't have time for this. We need to start preparing to go."

"Well look who's stepping up," Rei teased.

As they began to make their way around the school, they began to investigate which exits were the best routes to take.

"We will have to check all exits," Saeko said.

"Most likely, but it won't be easy," Takashi said.

"Not likely," Saya said, pulling out a small book.

She began to flip through it, looking for a certain page.

"Here, take a look at this," Saya said, shoving the book in Takashi's face. Takashi took the book and seen a detailed map of the entire school and it marked all of the exits in bold red. Takashi looked at the cover of the book and smiled.

"The school handbook of course," he said, looking back at the map. Leon came forward and looked at the map.  
"It seems that this would be the best way to go," Leon said, pointing to an exit near the playground. "It's in a less populated part of the school, so it should be easy to escape once we get there."

Everyone nodded, but Saya, who began shaking her head.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked.

Saeko turned to Leon.

"She makes a good point," she said folding her arms across her chest. "It would be difficult to get to that area of the school without running into problems."

Jack laughed as he began pretend aiming with his gun.

"It will be simple, we shoot the fucking pricks and call it a day," he said, sneering.

"If only it was that easy," Saya said, looking at the brute. "We can go there and shoot the whole place down, what will that help? We need a concrete plan; no we need to find a weakness, something we can exploit, use to our advantage."

"How do we do that?" Kohta asked nervously.

"Simple," Saya said. "I have a theory, but it's a risky one. I thought of it when I was trapped in the class. Someone will have to risk their life to test it."

"Fuck you little girl," Jack said, taking a big puff of his cigarette. Everyone began to look away as the person in question to do the test was decided.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned in surprise as Takashi raised his hand.

"What!" Rei shouted. "No, you are not."

"Yeah I am!" Takashi shouted back. "I need to do this."

"What do you need to prove?" Rei asked.

"Everything!" Takashi shouted. He looked down, embarrassed from, his outburst. "Look it doesn't matter my reason. I'm doing it and that's final."

"Do as you wish," Rei said harshly and looked away.

Leon put his hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"You don't have to," he said softly.

Takashi nodded and looked at Saya.

"So what is the test?" he asked.

"A test of sound," Saya explained. "I realized something about our old teacher when he transformed. He mostly went after all the students who were screaming and making the most noise, where the students who focused on escaping and didn't make that much noise got away. So, my theory is that we send someone to stand near a bunch of zombies. With this, the person must be completely silent, seeing if what I believe is true, that the zombies are blind!"

"That's suicide!" Kohta said.

"Maybe," Saya said. "But it's a chance.

Takashi got a determined expression on his face as he began to walk down the hall.

"Where are you…?" Rei began to shout, but Saeko put a hand over her mouth.

"This is his choice," she whispered. "Please respect him as a man to let him do this." Takashi continued down the hall, not even turning around. His face was drenched in sweat as he began quietly sneaking towards an area populated with Them. Takashi felt his mouth go dry, like sandpaper as he reached the center of the school. The panic on his face was obvious as he walked in the middle of the hallway, a breeding ground for Them. Their was a lot, over 10 of Them in the hallway. Takashi began to tippy toe over in the middle, gripping his bat tightly. He stood directly in the middle, and remained quiet.

"Look!" Saya whispered. "They are not sensing his presence, it's just like I thought. Their senses has died along with their bodies, only thing they can do is hear you."

"Interesting," Leon said, stroking his chin. Takashi stood in the middle of the hallway for a minute, never dropping his guard. When the others motioned for him to come back, he tippy toed like hell out of the area. He made it back, happy to be back in one piece. Everyone congratulated him, as they celebrated finding a flaw in these monsters.

"It's too early for that," Leon said, getting his gun out. "Now for the hard part."

Everyone nodded as they prepared to make it out the back way, getting all of their weapons and items ready. They began to quietly make their way to the back.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a young looking girl, looking about the age of 20, just got off a bus, looking around at the city of Japan. She was in search of her brother, who she heard was going to be lending a hand to the Japan police force with some issue they were having. She smiled as he looked at the huge buildings and architecture, which was simply breathtaking. She looked around the empty bus station, which was kind of odd. She dismissed any worries about it as she slugged a backpack on her back and began walking; She pulled out a small pair of headphones, which she had plugged into an IPod, and began listening to music. As she did this, a handful of Them began slowly walking down the stairs that lead to the city. The women began to shake her head to the music, paying no attention to the stairs. She reached the staircase, putting her hand on the banister. She looked up slowly and seen a zombie looking her directly. She grimaced as she jumped back as the zombie reached at her. She nodded her head.

"So it seems they even reached here," she said, pulling a small gun from her backpack. She shot the zombie directly in the forehead, not wasting any time.

"I though once I left Raccoon City, this mess would be over," she continued, shooting zombies as she spoke to herself. A zombie tried to grab her from behind; as it did she grabbed its arm and snapped it by grabbing it in mid swipe and cracking it over her leg. Blood got all over her jeans as she did this, but she wasn't finished. She then elbowed the zombie in the face and put a gun directly in its face.

"Bye," she said sweetly as she shot the zombie in the face,

It's entire face imploding from the shot. She wiped

Her gun on her jeans as she calmly replaced it in her bag.

She brushed away the blood from her hands as she grabbed

her backpack once again and replaced it on her back and

went on her away. A pool of blood and bodies were left in

her wake.

It seems a new character has been revealed, but is she

enemy or friend? Lol I think you already know. Sorry about

the none action in this chapter, but a lot needed to be

explained. See you next time!


	6. A Lost Hope

This is the next chapter of my new epic hit High School of the Dead. Last time, a new character was introduced into the fray, so today I will be giving more information on that person who no one can guess who is (lol) so let's get to it! I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil.

As the group quietly began to make their way to the back of the school, the zombies began to stir as a loud noise was heard around the corner. Leon, who was leading the group, froze as he looked back and put a finger up against his lip. Takashi and the others nodded as Leon motioned them to a corner and they watched the zombies flood into an area.

"Ha take that!" a voice said as a boy carrying a bat with 2 girls by his side ran out of a cut and began to run up the hall. Leon sighed as he grabbed the boy and sat him down. The boy screamed, but sighed when he seen it wasn't a zombie.

"What are you…?" the boy said loudly before Leon interrupted him by putting his hand over the boy's mouth. Leon pointed up the hallway as the zombies were frantically looking for the group of kids.

"Sound," Leon mouthed silently to the boy.

The boy nodded as he sat down and loudly dropped his bat on the ground. Everyone threw their hands up as the boy looked at the ground with one eye closed.

"RUN!" Takashi screamed as they all went running down the hallway. As they ran, Jack and Leon gave back-up as they shot the zombies behind them, Jack laughing as he shot the zombies down easily.

"Fall you bastards, fall!" Jack shouted as he shot a zombie between the eyes. Even though it seemed that the zombies were getting defeated, the zombie numbers seemed to be doubling.  
"Why the hell did you scream for?" Saya shouted, looking at Takashi. Takashi shrugged as he turned around and bashed a zombie in the head with his bat. Rei and Saeko stopped as well as Rei used her stick to pick up a zombie by slamming in into the zombie's stomach and then bashed it against a wall, blood going everywhere. Saeko then used her kendo stick and sent her stick right through a zombie's skull, her stick coming out the other side of her head. As this occurred, more zombies came flooding into the hallway, beginning to surround them.

"Dam, there's way too many!" Leon screamed, reloading his gun. As he did this, one of the zombies took advantage and came in for an attack. Leon kicked it in the abdomen with a mean twist kick, which turned it around a bit, and then flipped it over to the ground and slammed his foot into the zombie's head. Leon stomped his foot on the ground, trying to get the flesh and grime off his boot, as a zombie behind him tried to attack. Finishing the reload, Leon shot the zombie in the head without turning around and then assisted Saya by knocking a zombie away from her with his foot at the same time. Kohta eyes gleamed as he watched this and decide to jump into the action. With his nail gun, he began pegging zombies in the head from close range, making them fall easily. He went back to back with Jack, shooting down zombies left to right.

"Your not too bad chubby!" Jack screamed as he shot a zombie by Kohta.

"Don't call me chubby," Kohta warned as he shot a zombie by Jack that was a foot away from Jack's head. A bead of sweat dropped from Jack's head as he smiled at Kohta.

"You got it boss!" Jack screamed, lighting up the place.

"This isn't working," An exasperated Takashi said, batting away zombies. "More and more just keep coming!"

"He's right," Saeko said, looking at Leon, who was behind her. Leon nodded as he rolled away from a zombie trying to grab him and shot it in the forehead.

"Let's regroup!" Leon shouted as he began to run to a clear side of the hall. Everyone began to follow, quickly running to him. The boy from the group tried to follow, but he was grabbed by a zombie, who dragged him into a group of Them and began to feast on his body.

"No!" one of the girl's who came with him screamed as both of the girls ran to him.

"No!" Saya screamed, grabbing one of the girl's shirts. "It's too late; there is nothing you can do."

The girl tugged away as she ran to her death, getting eaten by the zombies.

"I understand," Shizuka said sadly. "This is going on all over the world. If I know I'm going to die, I would at least want to die in the presence of the one I loved."

"That's not smart thinking!" Leon shouted. "Now we have to go, the exit is just down this hall!"

They all began to sprint to the exit, the zombies on their tail. As Leon kicked down the exit door, they all ran into the fresh air, continuing to run.

"There is a bus!" Saya shouted, pointing ahead. "Who can drive stick?" Both Leon and Jack shrugged as Shizuka raised her hand.

"I can," she said. "I got trained to by the school in case of emergencies."

"On to the bus then!" Leon shouted. As the group tried to make it to the bus, they spotted another group of people making it out of another exit and climbing the fence towards the back.

"Koichi Shido?" Rei asked, an angry expression forming in her face.

"Wait for us!" Mr. Shido said, as three students got over the fence with him. The fourth's jean leg got caught on the fence as he tried to jump over, the zombie's right below him.

"Mr. Shido, please help me?" the boy begged. Mr. Shido turned around and looked at him, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight. He then kicked the boy in the face, making the boy fall back to the other side of the fence.

"Only the strong can make it in this new era," Mr. Shido said coldly as he walked away, allowing the boy to get devoured.

"We have to wait for them!" Leon shouted, looking at the students.

"NO!" Rei screamed, everyone turning and looking at her. "I won't go with him!"

"Rei," Takashi said softly.

"No," Rei said darkly. "I won't go."

"This isn't a debate!" Leon shouted, grabbing Rei's arm. "You are going under the order of the Japan Police Force, and that's final!" He dragged her on the bus, which Shizuka had just gotten into the driver seat. Mr. Shido and the students got there in time, jumping on the bus. Leon looked over at Jack, who wasn't getting on the bus.

"Jack what are you doing?" Leon asked.

"I'm staying here brother," Jack said, smiling. Leon looked at him confused until Jack lifted up his sleeve and a bite wound was on it.

"When?" Leon asked, looking confused.

"When I was trying to back up Kohta, dropped my guard for just a second and paid for it," Jack said a grin on his face. "Go ahead, man. I'll assure you a safe ride out of this dump." Leon saluted him sadly as he jumped on the bus and looked at Jack, who was waving.

"Good luck friend," Leon said as he took a seat. Jack sadly turned and watched a handful of zombies come running out the back door of the school. Jack pulled a grenade from a secret compartment in his jacket as he took the pin out and put it in his mouth.

"Feeding time bitches," Jack whispered as the bus drove away and the zombies jumped on him.

As the young women who got off the bus began to walk around the city, she looked in horror as a once calm city was in peril.

"This is ridiculous," she said, holding on tightly to the strap of her backpack. She then looked at a house where a little girl came running out. The girl had light red hair and held a small kitchen knife in her hand. The women ran up to her and tried to calm her down.

"What is wrong?" she asked kindly, staring at the frightened girl.

"It's my daddy," the girl said, sobbing. "They killed him." As she said this, a group of three came out of the house, one of them holding a shotgun. The women quickly pulled out her pistol and aimed it at them.

"What the hell is your problem?" the women screamed. "Why would you kill a girl's father in front of her like that? Do you have any sense?"

"Get off my property or you will be next," the one with the shotgun said darkly. "This is a new world bitch. Anything goes and I say nobody stays at my house." The woman angrily looked at them as she grabbed the girl's hand. She got the girl to a safe looking alleyway before sitting her down.

"Are you OK?" the woman asked gently, putting her hand on the girl's face. Her face felt like pure ice from her tears.

"I'm ok," the girl said shakily, looking at the woman. "I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"I'm Claire," the woman answered. "Claire Redfield. "I'm surprised you can speak such good English at such a young age."

"My daddy taught me," Alice said proudly. She then looked down and began to sniffle. Claire wiped away the tears and smiled at her brightly.

"Don't worry, I will protect you," she said firmly.

That was the newest chapter, next one coming soon! R&R people! Tell me how I am doing here!


	7. A Twisted World

Ok, welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil. I won't be able to put these out as easily as before now that I got a job (yay) and school (boo) but I will be bringing out new chapters of all my stories every week, I promise that. So prepare for more action and blood and guts as we continue! I do not own Highschool of Evil or Resident Evil.

As Shizuka rolled the giant bus up the hill, she realized that escaping the front of the school wasn't going to be easy.

"Leon, Takashi, look!" Shizuka shouted as everyone turned and seen that the front of the school was covered in Them.

"Dammit!" Leon shouted as he quickly got out his gun and kicked out a window. He began shooting them, but it wasn't plausible. The zombies fell, but Leon couldn't get a good aim of Them so far away.

"So now what?" a boy said behind Saya. "We just sit here and sulk? Let's run these mother fuckers over!"

"Stupid," Takashi said slowly, looking at the boy. "If we do that, there's a chance the bus can flip over."

"I didn't ask you Komuro!" the boy screamed, jumping over the seat. "I can't fucking stand this idiot!"

"That's enough," Saeko said sharply. "Get over it and sit down."

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Shido said smoothly, walking up to the front of the bus. "This is chaos, and in time of chaos, we need a leader."

"Sit down," Leon said, looking at Mr. Shido with a dark look. Takashi shook his head as the bus jerked and sent everyone flying.

"We need a plan!" Shizuka shouted, watching the zombies get closer.

"Run them over," Leon said quietly.

"What?" Saya said. "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe," Leon said with a smile. "But nuts enough to believe this will work."

"Ok," Shizuka said, revving up the engine. She then began to plow through the zombies, Them all flying away as they barely managed to get away.  
"We did it!" Kohta cheered, as everyone congratulated each other.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting on the bus, bored, as Mr. Shido kept talking.

"So, who is the leader here?" Mr. Shido said, pacing around. "Is it you Mr. Officer?"

"Kennedy," Leon warned, looking at the twisted man. "And I am a police officer, so I will be the one to preserve order."

"But you are a little shorthanded are you not Mr. Kennedy?" Mr. Shido continued, smiling. "I don't think that it is a good idea for a big, scary police officer to be the leader, you might scare the children. But on the other hand, a trusted school adviser with experience with kids? I think you know the obvious answer Mr. Kennedy."

"You are one twisted snake," Leon said, getting in Mr. Shido's face. "And I don't trust you for a dam."

"That's all well and good Mr. Kennedy, but I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Mr. Shido said smugly. "All in favor of me being leader?" All of his students cheered as they wanted him to be leader.

"Then it's settled," Mr. Shido said proudly. "I am the leader of this brigade."

Leon and Takashi looked at each other as all of Shido's students cheered for the snake.

"You bastard," Rei said slowly, her hair falling over her eyes. "I won't do it. Stop the bus!" She looked at Takashi as she walked off the bus.

"Wait, Rei!" Takashi shouted, jumping of the bus. Leon followed, as they both tried to talk to her.

"I don't give a dam about your badge," she said, looking at Leon. "You can't order me around."

"I didn't come here to order you around," Leon said softly. "I just came to stop you from making a bad decision."

"I'm not going on that bus again," Rei said, walking away. Leon and Takashi looked at each other as Leon nodded and then looked at Shizuka.  
"Go without us, we will catch up with you guys in the city."

"Ok," Shizuka said, nodding. She closed the door and drove the bus away.

"Well, it's just the three of us," Takashi said, following Rei.

"That was stupid Takashi, why did you follow me?" Rei barked, looking at Takashi and Leon.

"Shut up and walk," Takashi said, as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a bus came rolling down the street, the windows covered in blood and people screaming frantically. Suddenly, the bus hit a ditch and then it rolled over and lit on fire. Suddenly, a handful of Them came out underneath the bus, on fire. Leon pulled out his gun and quickly shot two bullets into two zombie's heads. The zombies fell quickly as Leon looked at Takashi, exasperated.

"This isn't a good situation," Leon said grimly, as he shot two more zombies, and then realized he was out of bullets.

"You got to be kidding me," Takashi said as he ran over and began hitting zombies in the head with his bat. It wasn't working well, so Takashi pushed back and looked at Rei, who nodded and looked at Leon, who nodded. They all turned and runned away, not knowing exactly where they were going.

As Takashi, Leon, and Rei finally decided to take a break, they saw a small gas station near by.

"Let's stop for something to eat," Leon said, as they walked into the gas station.

"Stay here Rei," Takashi said as he and Leon went into the gas station store cautiously, trying to avoid any zombie attacks. They investigated the store, finding in was zombie free, and began to look around. Meanwhile, outside, someone was creeping up on Rei…

"So do you want Doritos?" Takashi said, looking at Leon.

"Nah, how about them Cheetos?" Leon asked.

"Those are mine," Takashi said sharply. Suddenly, the conversation got cut off by Rei's screams. Leon and Takashi ran outside, when they seen a man holding a knife to Rei's throat.

"Now, let's calm down," Leon said, holding his hands out.

"Fuck you cop!" the man said crazily, holding onto Rei tighter. "You don't run these times man!" Takashi angrily balled up his fist as he looked at the man.

"I'm taking this girl to be my bride," the man said. "She's quite the looker too. I'm going to have fun having sex with her." He then squeezed Rei's breasts and Takashi got ready to attack. Leon put his arm out to stop him and closed his eyes.

"Look, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Leon asked. The man looked at Leon with red eyes.

"I just had to kill my own family with my bare hands because they turned into those god dam things," the man said. "How do you know how it is to be me? If I want this bitch, I deserve her!"

"That's not how this world works!" Leon shouted, looking at the man angrily.

"Your world is gone cop!" The man screamed. He then began unbuttoning Rei's shirt until her bra was out in open. He then began to lick her neck slowly. Takashi looked away, trying to contain his anger. Leon slowly reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small knife slowly. He looked for a vulnerable spot, and seen that the man's neck was open. He then threw the knife quickly, hitting the man in the neck, making him let go of Rei. Leon then ran to the man and landed a square haymaker in his face. He then kicked the man in the chest and pulled out his empty gun to intimidate the man.

"It's over pervert," Leon said, as the man looked up at him, his neck bleeding and his face bruised.

"Fuck you cop," the man said as Takashi in and hit the man in the face with his bat. Leon put his hand on Takashi's shoulder, and gently pulled him back. Rei looked at the man through teary eyes, feeling completely violated. She angrily looked at him as she went in to go attack him.

"He's not worth it Rei," Leon said quietly, pushing her back. "Look." He pointed up ahead as a handful of Them were coming in.

"Let's go guys," Takashi said as Leon and Rei followed him down the road.

That was the newest chapter of High School of Evil. See you next time!


	8. Hope is the Key

Welcome to the newest installment of High School of Evil. This will be the chapter of new beginnings as Leon, Takashi, and Rei have been split from the group and find themselves exploring a world of chaos and disorder. Will they find there way back? Find out now! I do not own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead.

As Leon, Takashi, and Rei walked away from the gas station, they all kept looking ahead as they heard the man being devoured by the malicious zombies behind them. Rei slightly looked back, as Leon gently nudged her to look ahead.

"No where to go but ahead," Leon said, looking ahead with a hopeful smile.

"How can you be so calm Leon?" Rei asked, looking at the young police officer. Leon looked up at the sky thoughtfully as they traveled in the dark night, the stars twinkling as they walked.

"I guess it's because I have hope," Leon replied, smiling a bit. "I became a police officer to help people, even though I did expect this, but it's just something I always wanted to do, no matter the cost." Takashi looked at him as he suddenly seen the same expression on Leon's face that was on Hisashi's before he died.

"Hope," Takashi said slowly, as both Leon and Rei turned and looked at him. He looked at Leon. "What makes you think you can change something that has already been set in stone? What if humanity was meant to fall to these things? Will your "hope" save you then?"

"You should always have hope my friend," Leon said, putting a hand on Takashi's shoulder. "Hope is what makes us human. Without it, no one would have dreams, and without dreams, what would we do? It is what separates us from those lawless monsters out there." Rei looked at Leon with a smile on her face, as Takashi snickered and kept moving ahead.

"You go ahead and have hope," he said without stopping. "I will do what is necessary to survive."

Leon looked at Takashi up ahead and shook his head. He didn't say anything as he continued to walk.

A while later, Takashi signaled Leon and Rei to stop. Leon and Rei froze as Takashi spotted a police vehicle up ahead. Leon nodded to Takashi, who looked through the window and saw a dead police officer in the back of the vehicle, a gun in his hand. Takashi motioned for Leon to come over, and Leon ran over as the door of the police car swung open, knocking Takashi down. Leon looked in horror as a zombie came from out the vehicle, looking down at Takashi hungrily. Takashi gripped his bat and tried to swing at the zombies legs, but the zombie moved and he missed. The zombie reached down to the ground, trying to get to Takashi, but Takashi managed to scurry away, backing up as the zombie dived on the pavement, hitting it's head on the road. It looked up at Takashi crazily, as Takashi kicked it in the face, blood going all over the road. Takashi smiled with victory, but the zombie looked back up and launched itself at Takashi. Suddenly, a boot came down and stomped off the zombies head, as Takashi looked at the zombie, fear written all over his face. A hand came down towards Takashi, as Leon offered to help him up. He kicked his boot in the air, getting the flesh off his boot, and pulled up Takashi from the ground. Takashi rubbed the back of his head as he pointed to the inside of the car.

"There's a gun in there," he said slowly. Leon looked in the car, pulling out the gun and checking the ammo.

"10 bullets," he said, shaking his head. "This won't last long at all."

As they walked down the road, the city finally gloomed into view, smoke appearing from random parts of it. Leon looked over at Takashi and Rei grimly, who looked back the same, and continued into town. As they walked, another two walked near the area they were entering. Claire and Alice, who had just began their search for survivors, had finally made it to the city limits, where they were planning to hitch a ride to the next city.

"So what will we do in the next city Miss Claire?" Alice asked as she looked up at Claire. Claire, who was covered in blood and hadn't bathed or eaten for a while, but still was in a good mood, smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand in a fun way.

"We are going to find a way to contact your relatives," Claire said as she guided the little girl away from a pile of mud that was layered on a street that they were walking on. Leon looked ahead and seen the two of them, and realized that Claire was an American, so he ran up to her. Takashi and Rei looked at each other confused as they ran after him. Claire looked up as she spotted Leon, who looked at her with a warm smile. Claire looked at herself, realizing she was a mess and began to blush feverishly.

"Hello," Leon said in English, as Claire smiled at him.

"Hello," she replied back, impressed with the young police officer. Feeling like a school girl, she put her hands behind her back and gave a fake sigh.

"So am I in trouble officer?" Claire asked with a mocking tone, looking at Leon's outfit. Leon looked down and blushed himself.

"Absolutely not," he replied, turning away. Claire put on a teasing smile before her face turned serious after looking at his outfit more closely.

"RPD," she said slowly as she looked up at Leon. "Were you part of the Raccoon City incident?"

"Raccoon City incident?" Leon asked, looking at Claire with a serious expression. "So, there was an incident like this back in the states?"

"Like? Try exactly the same," Claire retorted. "Raccoon City was infected just like this city. The Umbrella Corporation was responsible, before they were ejected from the state; it seemed that they had one more trick up their sleeve. With their stocks plummeting from the massive failure of their last project, Umbrella went into creating a new venture; something called the T- Virus. The T- Virus was innocent enough, a project presented to cure all of the world's ailments. But once it was unleashed, it couldn't be stopped. It was an epic failure, making the companies budget completely shatter to the point where they couldn't afford to keep their estates, forcing them to relocate to the most cost friendly place, Japan, in which the Japanese government was glad to except the pharmaceutical giant. But in the end, that will be the end of Japan. It will lead to another war, this time on a more massive scale..."

"How do you know all this?" Leon suddenly interrupted, looking at this mysterious girl.

"My brother is part of the armed forces sent here to aid Japan from the states, my name is Claire Redfield," Claire said.

"Can you explain what the hell she just said?" Takashi said in Japanese, the only language most people in Japan spoke. Leon looked back and smiled.

"I forgot you don't speak English," Leon said in Japanese. "I will explain it to you on the way into the city."

"So you even speak Japanese," Claire said, smirking. "You are very impressive Mr.?"

"Kennedy," Leon replied. "Leon Kennedy. I learned Japanese in a language class, thinking it would be useful one day. I was right."

As they spoke, a handful of zombies came walking over, silently making their way to the group.

"Look!" Takashi shouted as Leon turned around and seen the zombies. Claire moved ahead, pistol in her hand, as she got on her knee and began shooting down the zombies, a determined expression on her face. Leon smiled to himself as he followed suit, also shooting as he went ahead of Claire and began to get close range head shots. The zombies fell easily, giving the group a chance to escape quickly. With this, a new two members were added to the group as they escaped together.

This is a short chapter, I wanted to give some incite on what's going on and where I am planning to go. Next chapter I promise will be epic, but a bit short so it will come out the same day as this one. See you next time!


	9. Mr Shido is a Dick

Welcome to a new chapter of High School of Evil. Thank you to all those who follow this and review I truly appreciate you for it, and feel that it is an honor to have others like my story and follow it. I humbly wish you all a good holiday season. Now that my acceptance speech is over (lol) lets get this show on the road! I do not own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead.

As the group escaped, it seemed fortune was finally playing the cards that the group could use. The zombies were very killable, as strong as they were, and Leon and the others were thankful for that. As Claire and Leon made a path for the others to escape, Takashi looked back and stopped, just looking at what was in front of him. A world that had fallen to abyss, a world with no rules or order. Even though Takashi had never been to fond of rules in general, just seeing what could happen to a society without them made him shudder in fear. As he thought this, another thought popped into his head as he seen Leon break a zombie's neck and toss it to the ground like trash. He was completely useless. As he gripped his bat, he realized what he was in this situation. A foolish boy, with a weapon thinking he was going to do something in this time. Takashi remembered in his mind the days where he and Hisashi used to watch horror movies, saying if that ever happen, they would easily get through it. But as it sat in front of his eyes, Takashi realized that the movies had it all wrong. It was way scarier, even though there were people who truly do take action and fight. Takashi looked at Claire and Leon and Rei, who were fighting and then looked own at his own hands.

"Can I be one of those people to?" Takashi thought, looking down. As he thought, a zombie came lurking towards him. Takashi looked up at it, a determined smile on his face. Swinging his bat, Takashi cleanly knocked the zombie's head off, knocking it over a fence.

"Home run," Takashi said with a smile, grinning as he jumped into action. As he clubbed away at the zombies, Rei looked at Takashi and smiled. She truly only wanted the best for her friend, wishing he could be a little more sensible like Hisashi. But in another hand, she liked Takashi for his bravery, and his attitude was unpleasant at some occasions, but usually made Rei smile just to be around him. As she went to work with her staff aka broom stick, she began to wonder what would happen. Would Takashi end up like Hisashi? Would they survive this zombie onslaught? But as she looked around at her support system, it somehow calmed her even though she was around flesh hungry monsters.

"It's finally over," Leon said, wiping his hands on his jeans. He looked over at Claire, who was doing the same thing, and gave her thumbs up.

"You are pretty good," Leon admitted, smiling. "Where did you learn your moves?"

"My brother Chris," Claire replied, bending down and checking on Alice. "He had taught me them, and I had never thought I would have to use them. I guess I was wrong huh?"

"I guess so," Leon said. He looked over at Takashi, who looked at Rei, who was looking at Takashi. For some reason, they all laughed as it felt good just to be able to survive. As they continued into the city, it seemed that their adventure might be over. The bus was just a few blocks up, in a line full of cars and vehicles. But just ahead, a group of people were screaming at the police, protesting against the use of weapons against the creatures. The head man in charge stepped up as the police barricaded the area, keeping the crowd at bay.

"I'll handle this," Leon said as he pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the chief, who was screaming at the crowd to disband. The chief walked up to the leader and gave him a grim smile.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to disband," he said grimly. The head man smiled as he spit in the police chief's face and lifted his sign.

"Fuck the cops!" he screamed. "They are animals, killing people with brute force, it's not human!"

"I just want to do the right thing," the police chief said to the man, looking at him with a scared look. "I just think that this isn't the right thing to do is, but I was given orders from the higher ups to do whatever was necessary to keep the order." The chief lifted up his arm and shot the head man in the head, blood splattering all over everyone behind the man. Leon gasped as he felt a drip of blood hit his face. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt completely different. Claire looked ahead the same way as Takashi looked at Rei with a stunned expression, and Alice grabbed Claire's leg, crying softly.

Inside the bus, Shizuka had halted the bus because of the long traffic line, and Saeko and Saya sighed as they continued to listen to Mr. Shido continue to brag, his students enthralled at all of his boost and aspirations.

"His head is too big to fit in the bus," Saya said, a disgusted look on her face. Saeko just sighed, trying to ignore the teacher. Kohta looked at Mr. Shido, his anger building up.

"Ah, it seems that the line has loosened up, please move ahead Miss Shizuka," Mr. Shido said as Shizuka moved the bus up an inch.

"Wow, what a movement," Saya said sarcastically. "What an idiot." Mr. Shido's eyes flashed as he heard this and walked up to Saya.

"You will excuse your tone you rude little bitch," Mr. Shido said in a low voice so no one heard him. Suddenly, a nail hit the side of the wall near him, almost hitting him. He turned around slowly, sweat dripping down his neck as he seen Kohta standing up, still aiming his nail gun.

"I didn't hit you on purpose," Kohta said an angry expression on his face. "In fact, I could hit you with this very easily. You don't think I remember everything you said to me? You are a ruthless bastard who uses people and thinks he's better than everyone. You are a heartless monster and nothing would make me happier than to kill you for how you tortured me, you fucking prick." He then lowered his gun. "But I'm not. Cause if I do, I would run out of ammo, and I'm afraid a zombie is more important then a snake." As he said this, he walked up to the front of the bus and walked off the bus. Saeko and Saya looked at each other as they followed, and Shizuka began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"You can't leave Miss Shizuka," Mr. Shido said smoothly, sweat still dripping from his neck. "You are a staff, so you must help me with the students, in case they get hurt." Kohta stepped back on the bus, grabbed Shizuka's hand and looked at Mr. Shido. Mr. Shido put his hands up as Kohta guided Shizuka off the bus. As they walked off, Mr. Shido looked at them, his eyes showing anger.

"I will get you," he said darkly.

Again, I apologize for the short chapters. But I am so scatterbrained these days it is killing me! But I will be updating again this week, so please look forward to it.


	10. Humans vs Zombies

This is the latest chapter of my ultimate new story, High School of Evil. Prepare for some pretty crazy stuff in this one, for this is the chapter of new. So prepare to load your gun, get a seat, and prepare for High School of Evil! I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil.

As Leon watched the man get shot before his eyes, a sick feeling came to in his stomach as he touched the blood on his face. He looked at the police officer, who stood there stone faced, still holding his gun to the crowd. Takashi looked at Leon and ran up to him and began shaking him slightly.

"Leon, you have to snap out of it!" Takashi shouted, looking at Leon with fear in his eyes. Leon looked at Takashi, still in shock from what happen. The rookie officer finally began to see this world as it was, a world of disorder and despair. As Leon thought back at when he was a child, wishing to be a officer to protect people. He thought about his first day in the police academy, the first day he held a gun. How much he wanted to protect people the day he held it. Leon then snapped out of it, focus coming back to him. He looked at Takashi and nodded, smiling grimly. Leon pushed through the running people as he looked at the police chief and showed him his badge.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," the police chief said, looking at Leon with true sorrow in his eyes. Leon gritted his teeth and didn't answer. He motioned for Claire, Takashi, Alice, and Rei to come to him.

"I'm not a bad man," the police chief insisted, putting his gun down. Leon looked at him angrily.

"You shot a man in front of a crowd of people and a little girl," Leon snapped, pointing to Alice. "You are more of a monster then those zombies." The police chief smirked as he lifted up his gun. Leon responded quickly by lifting up his as well.

"I know you are out of bullets officer," the police chief said, gripping his gun tightly. "I am a good officer who did everything I could for my country! I won't let some punk ass rookie American tell me otherwise!" Leon looked back at Alice, who was shaking uncontrolably. He then turned back and tripped the police chief, who fell to the floor quickly. He then kicked the gun out his hand, knocking it towards Takashi, who picked it up and stood by Leon, holding the gun to the police chief.

"You cannot do this!" the police chief choked out with fear. "I am the police chief of Japan!"

"Wrong," Leon said softly, smiling a bit. "Like you said, we can do whatever is neccasary." He then punched the police chief in the mouth, knocking him out.

"And by the way," Leon said, smirking at the knocked out chief. "I got plenty of bullets."

"Well it seems that they are finally here," Saeko said, looking across the street at Leon and Takashi leading the others over to the area.

"Hey guys!" Takashi shouted, waving at Saeko, who waved back with a smile. They all met up, smiling and laughing at what they had been through.

"Hi, I'm Claire Redfield," Claire introduced herself to the others. Everyone looked at her confused until Leon translated.

"She doesn't speak Japanese," Leon explained after and everyone nodded. "I'll translate for her if she needs to talk."

"I can do it if you want," Alice said, looking up at everyone. Saeko smiled and looked down at the girl.

"If you want to that will be fine," Saeko said kindly, bending down to eye length with the girl.

"So you can speak English huh?" Saya said, looking at the girl. "Well, so can I to a extent."

"No one really asked you," Takashi teased as Saya looked at him disdainfully.

"So where do we go now?" Kohta asked, looking at everyone. Shizuka then stepped up, smiling broadly.

"I have a friend out of town that left me her keys so we could sleep there," Shizuka said. "It's a huge penthouse, and its only a few blocks away!" Everyone gasped as they smiled at each other and followed Shizuka happily up the street.

At the penthouse, everyone stepped in and gasped again. It was huge, with many rooms and different huge black steel cabinets, with a spectacular view and a huge bathroom and seemed like a heaven. Saya, Shizuka, Claire, Alice, Saeko, and Rei all headed to the bathroom to take a bath as the three men headed to look in the steel cabinets. As Leon found a small crowbar, they pried open the first cabinet and found a assortment of guns. Kohta gasped as his eyes gleamed and he began to cry softly. He looked at the first gun, a modified rifle with a sniper scope attached and a removable clip adjuster also attached. He tried to reach for it, but Leon laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, police property," Leon said, picking up the rifle and checking it over.

"Who would have all this stuff in a apartment?" Takashi wondered out loud, looking at Leon. Leon shrugged and looked at the other weapons, a shotgun and three handguns. Kohta picked up the shotgun, laughing as he aimed it around. He then looked in back and found another sniper rifle, laughing again as he felt as if he was in paradise. Kohta then looked at the bathroom door and smiled at the men.

"Should we peek?" he asked quietly, looking at the door intensly. Takashi shook his head and Leon didn't pay him no mind. Suddenly, the door popped open and Shizuka came out the bathroom, a bottle of alcohol in her hand. She looked over at Takashi drunkly, smiling as she went over to him and almost fell over.  
"Takashi," Shizuka whispered in his ear, holding on to him as she struggled not to fall. "I think I'm falling for you." Takashi turned bright red as Leon smiled knowingly and Kohta looked away, jealous. Shizuka then kissed Takashi on the cheek, leaving a bit of spit on his face as she turned around and looked at Kohta who turned red. She then U turned and looked at Leon, who backed up away, knowing what was about to happen. Shizuka then ran at Leon, her arms open wide as she looked at him with lust in her eyes. She then slipped, and Leon caught her quickly. She looked up at Leon, smiling as she fell asleep. Leon smiled to himself as he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Takashi looked at Leon, who was looking behind him with his eyes wide. Takashi turned around and seen Rei standing behind him, in a very skimpy bed outfit, her body almost completely in view. Takashi looked down, trying to look away, but couldn't. He then looked at Rei, who looked so innocent, even though he knew she was drunk. Takashi tried to look away, but he was feeling something for Rei he thought he got rid of long ago. As Rei looked him in the eyes, smiling softly, she reached for Takashi's hand and began to squeeze it. Leon guided Kohta out the room as Takashi and Rei sat alone in the big room. Takashi tried to think about something else, anything else, but he couldn't.

"You are so funny Takashi," Rei said, looking at Takashi. "So brave for doing all this. I just wish Hisashi was here." Takashi's eyes widened as he began to ball up his fist. He felt anger as he looked at Rei, who wasn't even sure what she was saying.

"Hisashi?" Takashi spat out, looking at Rei. "Hisashi is dead! Get over that idiot! Because guess what? I killed that loser!" Rei looked like she was about to cry, looking at Takashi with a hurt expression. Suddenly, their lips began to connect, preparing for a passionate kiss, but they were interupted by Saya, who just came out the room.

"What's going on?" Saya asked suspiciously, looking at Rei and Takashi.

"Nothing at all," Takashi said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. As he did, Rei watched him, a smile on her face.

As Takashi entered the kitchen, he smiled as he heard Saeko, in the kitchen making food.

"Something smells good," Takashi said as Saeko cam into view. Takashi's jaw dropped as he seen her wearing a extremely skimpy and sexy maid outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"I'm sorry," Takashi said as he quickly turned away to go out the kitchen.

"No, its fine, please come in," Saeko said, a small smile on her face. She looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "It's all I could find to wear in this house."

"Oh," Takashi said dumbly, trying not to look anywhere.

"So, are you hungry?" Saeko asked, turning back to the stove.

"Starving," Takashi said, sniffing the air. "And that smells great."

"Good to hear," Saeko said, looking up in the air with a thoughtful expression. "You know, this will be the last day we get to relax like this."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Takashi replied, leaning against a counter. "I just wish it didn't have to end honestly."

"A hope of a fool," Saeko said, turning around. "This is a apocolypse. If there is any survivors, we need to have the mind scape of staying alive, not having a good time. Because tommorow, we will have to abandon this place and return to the road, and its only going to get worst from there."

"You say this so nonchalantly," Takashi said, looking at Saeko skeptically. "It's almost as if whatever happens, you accept it." Saeko didn't reply, just continued cooking. Takashi stayed silent as well as Saeko put down her spatula and came up to him, blushing a bit.

"We will survive, that is all I can accept," Saeko said softly. "As a man, do your best to make that come true will you?" Takashi closed his eyes and looked away with a smile.

"No problem," he said.

Leon and Kohta manned the outside windows, pointing the new weapons outside and testing them in a way. Leon looked through his scope and seen one of Them across the street. He steadied his rifle as he concentrated on it's head and prepared for the shot. He readied his finger to pull the trigger, but as soon as he was about to shoot, the zombie's head popped off from another shot. Leon looked up from the scope and looked over at Kohta, who was sniping the monsters easily.

"You are quite the shot," Leon said, grinning. Kohta smiled, blushing a bit.

"I never even shot a gun like this before," Kohta admitted, looking back into the scope. "I guess during a apocolypse, you just learn to use the skills you are given huh?"

Leon didn't answer, just looked back into the scope. Leon looked across the street, where he seen a small girl running from a pack of zombies.

"What's going on over there?" Kohta asked, looking through his own scope. He gasped as he seen the girl across the street, running into a small park. He looked at Leon, who nodded and ran inside to get Takashi and the others.

As Takashi and Saeko sat in the kitchen eating, Leon ran in and grabbed Takashi from the table.

"What the hell...?" Takashi started before he seen the urgency on Leon's face. Saeko jumped up and followed the boys to the balcony, where Kohta was sniping zombies.

"I'm holding Them off as best as I can," Kohta said, sniping a zombie that nearly grabbed the girl. "You need to hurry, I'll give you back-up."

"I will too," Leon said, steadying his gun. Takashi looked at him with a panicked expression on his face.

"You aren't coming with us Leon?" Takashi asked. Leon shook his head as he began sniping. Saeko grabbed Takashi's arm and pulled him back in the house. Claire then came out of her room, yawning as she looked at Takashi and Saeko with tears in her eyes from sleep.

"What's going on guys?" she asked, stretching a bit. Takashi and Saeko gave her a blank look as Claire sighed and shook her head.

"No English, right," she said as she grabbed her gun from a table and reloaded it.

Takashi waved at Claire as a hand signal and ran to the back door of the penthouse. As they all ran to the door, Saya came out of her room, yawning as well.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she watched Claire, Takashi, and Saeko run for the back door. She ran to follow them, as Takashi spotted a motorcycle in the back, along with a Humvee. Takashi jumped on the bike as Saeko jumped on the back with her kendo stick.

"Here's the plan!" Saeko shouted as Takashi started up the bike. "You ride in, I smash their heads, and we get the girl and high tail it out of there!"

"Good plan!" Saya shouted sarcastically as she finally caught up to them. "But I'm afraid you have two major problems: One, The sound you are making is going to attract Them here, and two, how do you plan to get away from there once you rescue that girl?" Takashi shrugged as he put his foot on the gas.

"We will figure something out," he said as he drove up to the gate. "Open up the gate!"

Saya sighed as she looked over at Claire.

"So what are you going to do?" Saya asked in English. Claire smiled and walked up to the gate.

"Give as much back-up as possible, of course!" she shouted as she unhatched the gate and Takashi and Saeko took off on the bike.

As they rode up near the park, the zombies began to turn because of the loud noise, beginning to attack Takashi and Saeko. Takashi grinned as he revved up the bike and rolled over three zombies in front of him, leaving a bloody mess as they rode up near over 30 zombies and more on the way. Saeko began to bash zombie heads in as Takashi rolled near a lot of them, hitting them directly in the temple so that their brains were easily taken care of.

"The temples are a very vunerable spot," Saya thought as she watched Saeko. Takashi quickly turned the bike as two zombies teamed up and and tried to grab Saeko, the other tried to bite Takashi's hand. Takashi looked up at the zombie and gave it a wicked uppercut as he turned and blew the exaust in the other zombies face, leaving it open for Saeko to shove her kendo stick through its eye, making the stick go all the way through and out the back of its head. As this happen, twelve other zombies made their way into the fray, each trying their hand at attacking Takashi and Saeko.

"Hold on!" Takashi shouted as he did a wheely, pulling off a three sixty spin as Saeko hit four zombies in the head as he did this, killing them instantly. Takashi then gasped as he watched the bike hit a zombies body and turn over, flipping himself and Saeko off the bike. Takashi looked in horror as a zombie lunged at him, blood trickling down it's mouth. Suddenly, a bullet appeared in it's head, making it fall quickly. Takashi sighed with relief as he looked up at Kohta and Leon, who gave him a thumbs up. He returned it as he seen a large tree branch on the ground. As he seen this, a zombie tried to attack him. Takashi managed to roll away from the zombie, pick up the branch, and smash it against the zombies head. Saeko looked at him, impressed, as she herself used her stick to balance herself by placing it on the ground, and swinging around on it, kicking all the zombies in her radius. Takashi sneaked past this as he looked in the park and saw the small litlle girl.

"Thank goodness," Takashi said, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry, it's time to go." The girl looked at him, tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

"I can't," the girl said sadly. She pulled up her sleeve as Takashi looked in horror as she had a huge bite mark on arm. The girl cried as Takashi looked down, not knowing what to do. The girl's cries sudeenly stopped, replaced by low growls. Takashi looked up at the girl as he seen a zombie girl in the place of what used to be a human child. Takashi swallowed the spit in his mouth slowly as he looked around slowly, seeing he had no weapon. He looked up at Leon and Kohta, who were busy assisting Saeko with the tons of zombies around her. The zombie girl growled loudly as she jumped on Takashi, forcing him to the ground. Takashi looked up at it, his eyes filled with fear as blood dripped on his face from the zombie's mouth. He then tried to pull it off him, wrestling with it practically as it tried to bite him. Takashi closed his eyes as he wished he didn't have to kill the child. It was just a child, but now he was supposed to kill it? Takashi felt tears come down his cheek as he wondered what to do. Suddenly, a gunshot filled the air as the zombie girl's blood splattered all over Takashi, making him almost throw up in his mouth. He threw the limp zombie girl's body off him as he looked up and saw Rei looking at him, a pistol in her hand.

"Rei," Takashi said softly as she helped him up. She handed him the pistol and held his hand for a second. She gave him a warm smile as he turned away and gave a heroic smile.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

As this was going on outside, inside Saya began to shake Shizuka, trying to wake her up.

"Wake the hell up Shikuza!" Saya shouted, pinching Shizuka's cheeks.

"Ow, stop it Leon!" Shizuka said sleepily, turning over. Saya kicked her in the butt as Shizuka's eyes sprang open, looking at Saya with a sleepy expression.

"What's going on Saya?" Shizuka asked, yawning loudly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Saya asked slyly, giving Shizuka a knowing look. Shizuka began to blush hard, looking away from Saya. She got out of bed, and followed Saya to the balcony, where Kohta and Leon were still sniping.

"Everything is ready for us to get out of here," Saya said to Leon, who nodded as he sniped a zombie between the eyes.

"Great shot," Kohta said smugly as he shot a zombie in it's eye. "But I get bonus points for my kill." Saya slapped Kohta in the head as she dragged him to help her load the stuff in the back of the Humvee. Shizuka stood there at the door of the balcony, butt naked as Leon looked back to see who was behind him. Leon almost fell off the balcony as he looked away quickly, trying to not look behind him.

"Get dressed Shizuka," Leon said, trying to concentrate. Shizuka covered up quickly with her hands as she ran back inside to get dressed. Saya and Kohta got all the stuff inside as they prepared to go get out.

The new battle begins next time on High School of Evil! Thank you for reading and R&R


	11. The Arrival of a Epic Enemy

Welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil! Last chapter was a long one, this one will be short but I will get to some action! I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil.

It was the end of the world. As the zombies intruded unto what was once called Japan, it was the end of human civilization as it was known. Due to the mistake of the Umbrella Corporation, the corporate giant once again was responsible for destroying another civilization. The United States was finished, almost completely in panic mode. Japan was in a high alert, but the numbers were increasing greatly. Deep underground, a secret meeting was taking place in the Umbrella Japan Corporation. 10 men sat in a isolated room, all in buisness suits. They all smiled grimly as a man with a all black jacket on and black shades walked into the room, taking the final seat and looking at all of the men with a dark smile. All of the men remained silent at first, until one of the men stood up and smiled at the man who just entered.

"It it good to see you again Wesker," the man said as he walked over and extended his hand. The man Wesker looked at the hand for a second and then smirked. He shook the man's hand and then flipped him over, putting his foot to the man's chest and holding a gun to his head.

"W-what are you doing Wesker?" the man stuttered, looking at Wesker with fear in his eyes.

"You have gotten careless again," Wesker said, shaking his head with a smile. "I told you before the results of you being careless. You know if they survive this mess, Umbrella will become a global enemy. So, this is why we must not allow them to survive."

"What are you saying Albert?" one of the men shouted, standing up quickly. "Are you saying we should fuel this? Have you lost your mind?"

"You are all so foolish!" Wesker spat as he lowered his gun at the man and slammed his hands to the table. "We will be gods! Isn't this what we wanted? We can rebuild this shattered world into one of prosper and progress! But in due time, for you see we will wait until these zombies run out of options but to attack each other."

"Listen to yourself Albert!" another man screamed, standing up as well. "What will we do until then? Stay here? It isn't safe for any of us! We do not have the supplies nore the time for your idea! How would we return the human race? We would be the only left, and last time I checked, we are not asexual!"

"We can chemically respawn humans," Wesker said with a maniacal smile. "Clones, whatever possible. Besides, I'm sure I can find us some woman to use for our plan..."

"Your plan," One of the man interupted. "This is crazy Wesker. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that I want nothing to do with this. The T-Virus has destroyed this company twice. This is the end of this company and of this world. But it will be impossible for your plan to work."

"You have no idea what you are saying yourself!" Wesker shouted angrily. "You say it is impossible, but what do you have to lose? Let us bury this old world and create a new, perfect world in our own image!" He looked around to see all of the men shaking their head no, and he began to smile again, this time a lot more sinister.

"Well, that is a shame," Wesker said, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I have no use for any of you since you will not help me with my paln, so don't worry. You buried this world, all I'm doing is making sure the dirt is packed tight." He pressed a small button, opening the doors to the Umbrella Corporation as hundreds of zombies flooded in. He then opened the door to the secret conference room and looked back with a grin.

"Have fun gentlemen," Wesker said as he shot his gun to the ceiling and disappeared.

"Don't do this Wesker!" one of them shouted as zombies began to go into the room. They looked in horror as the remaining Umbrella Japan Corporation members were eaten alive.

As Wesker stood on top of a building facing the front of the Umbrella Corporation, he seen a small helicopter with the word S.T.A.R.S painted on it, touching down onto the Main District in Japan.

"So you have finally come out to play Chris," Wesker said with a grin as he walked away from the area.

As Leon continued sniping and Kohta and Saya got everything ready to go, Takashi, Saeko, and Rei were fighting for their life against the zombies. It was seeming like a grim situation as Claire tossed her gun to Rei and ran back into the house to make sure Alice was up and ready to go. Rei began to shoot recklessly as Takashi rolled in front of her as a zombie tried to grab her. He put the barrel of his gun in the zombies mouth and blew the back of it's head out, its brains going all over the sidewalk as it fell to the ground. Takashi smiled at Rei, who smiled back as they went back to back, shooting anything that was in front or behind them. Saeko was taking out a lot of Them, using her kendo stick to hit them in vital spots, knocking Them down with a simple swing, making their heads explode as they got hit. Leon was still hitting them, as Saya waved a flashlight to signal him off the balcony, taking his bullets and equipment in a small knapsack as he ran downstairs, meeting Kohta, Claire, Alice, and Saya at the Humvee.

"Finally, a car I can drive," Leon said with a grin, looking at the Humvee. He jumped in the front as Shizuka finally came downstairs, dressed and ready to go.

"I don't get to drive?" Shizuka asled, looking at Leon with a mock sad look.

"Nope, but you got shotgun," Leon said, patting the seat next to him as he revved up the Humvee. Shizuka happily took the seat as everyone gathered in the back, and Kohta went up the sun window and readied his sniper.

"Can you do that with me driving?" Leon shouted up to Kohta, who gave him a thumbs up. Leon nodded as he began to drive, running over all of the zombies in front of him. Kohta began to snipe, killing the zombies with precise aim as Leon drove as fast as the car went, hitting bumps and cracking skulls as they rolled over zombie bodies.

"Big Brother!" Alice suddenly shouted as Leon looked back, smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked as Alice pointed at a small dog walking near the other side of the street. Leon looked at Alice, who was trembling as she looked at the small dog with a smile.

"Take over Shizuka," Leon said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and rolled down his window.

"What the hell are you doing Leon?" Saya asked, looking at Leon with an annoyed look. "We don't have time to play pet rescuer!"

"I'm not leaving that dog here," Leon said firmly as he dived out his window and rolled to the ground. Zombies instantly heard him and began to creep over from the front of the Humvee and began to try and attack Leon. Leon cracked his knuckles as he punched one in the face, making it back into another zombies, in which Leon then kicked the one in front in the stomach, making both the zombies fall. Two other zombies walked from behind those and tried to cooperate in taking down Leon, one going to one side, and vise versa. Leon looked at both of them as he tripped one of them, but the other tried to grab him as he slid down. Suddenly, the zombie lost it's head and he seen that Kohta had shot it. He smiled as suddenly a shotgun slid in front of him.

"I hope that helps!" a voice said as Leon looked back at the Humvee again and seen Claire waving at him. He waved back as the zombie he tripped tried to bite him, but he looked at it and haymakered it in the face, knocking it away. He then picked up the shotgun, rolled away and shot it in the head, making the zombie's head come clear off. He then reload it, looking up ahead with a smile. He grabbed the small dog, who began to lick his face as he picked it up. He ran up ahead, hoping everyone was ok.

As Saeko, Takashi, and Rei continued on fighting, they smiled as they seen the Humvee roll up to help them, taking out ten zombies at it rolled near them and stopped at their feet.

"Last ride out of here, you coming in?" Kohta asked with a smile as Takashi grinned and grabbed Rei's hand and squeezed in the back. Saeko jumped up on top of the car with Kohta as he sniped and when any zombie got too close, Saeko hit them away. Leon finally made it to them, Alice rolling down the window and taking the dog from him. The dog thankfully licked Alice's face, Alice smiling brightly as she looked at the dog.

"I'm going to call you Zeke," Alice said as Zeke barked happily. Leon jumped in the passenger seat as Shizuka began to drive though the zombies again, hoping nothing stopped them. They managed to get away from the area of zombies and began to drive away.

Meanwhile, the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter touched down as 6 heavily armed soldiers came out of it, looking around cautiously.

"Chris, what is the status here on the infection?" a girl with brown hair said, holding a Chicago Typewriter in her hand. The man Chris looked at her with a serious look, sighing a bit as he looked around.

"It's not as bad as it was reported to be in Raccoon City," Chris said, gripping his gun. "I just don't understand why they would send us here knowing that their is a worst epidemic in the States right now."

"We follow orders Chris," the girl said, looking away. "I don't really agree with it myself, but we can't argue a order."

"You are too serious Jill," one of the men said, looking at the girl Jill with a amused look. "Besides, you know as well as I do that we are expendable, thats why they sent us to help out."

"Speak for yourself man," one of the others teased. Jill and Chris looked at each other with worried looks, wondering the same thing. (A/N I will be explaining more about Chris and Jill and why they are here and everything in upcoming chapters.)

So, how was it? I added one of our main antagonist to the fray, and their might be new allies for our heroes as more drama is happening. So stay tuned! And remember, R&R.


	12. A Happy Reunion

Welcome to the newest chapter of my ultimate fanfiction, High School of Evil! Let's get on with it and as always R&R! It really does help and lets me know what I should continue, what I could do better and if people like the story. I do not own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead.

As Takashi and company drove away from the zombie infested area, it seemed as if things were calming down, everyone was talking and laughing, Alice was happy with her new dog Zeke and Claire and Leon were playing cards in the back of the Humvee. It was peaceful for the time being, as Takashi and Rei sat on top of the Humvee, looking at the clear blue sky as they drove down the clear area. Takashi looked over at Rei, who flashed him a shy smile as she looked back up at the sky, Takashi closing his eyes and stretched out a bit as he took a deep breath and began to relax.

"It's Them!" Kohta suddenly shouted, making Takashi's eyes snap open. He sat up quickly and looked down the road, where there was a horde of them covering the streets. Takashi looked down into the sunroof as Kohta handed him a rifle, which Takashi accepted and aimed down the road and began to shoot Them down. Shizuka drove over most of Them, but it wasn't easy, the Humvee beginning to slide all over the road. Takashi looked in horror as they were heading directly into a wired fence, Rei beginning to slide off the car as they entered into an area covered in Them.  
"FENCE!" Saya screamed as Shizuka slid the car to its side, making Rei go flying off the car and right in front a handful of hungry zombies. They looked at her as she looked back in terror, Takashi sliding off the car and beginning to shoot Them as they tried to grab Rei.

"Die muther fuckers!" Takashi muttered angrily as he shot and missed twice, Rei backing up as the zombies got closer. Leon got out the car as well as Saeko and ran over to assist Rei. Saeko brought her kendo stick and began to easily take out the zombies, bashing their skulls in as they got any closer to Rei. Leon loaded up his rifle as he shot Them down, hitting them in the head as they edged any closer. Takashi looked around and began to feel helpless again. He reloaded as he aimed and his hands began to shake.

"Calm down Takashi!" Kohta screamed from the Humvee. "Don't aim at their heads, aim at their chest. Your weapon is a powerful one, shooting them in the chest will take out their head as well!" Takashi nodded as he aimed again and began shooting, looking at their chest and hitting two in a row. Takashi grinned as he began to take Them out easily, knocking their heads off left to right.

"This is looking hopeless," Saya said as she looked out the window and seen that Leon had run out of ammo and Takashi was low. She looked at Kohta, who didn't have much ammo in any of his guns and seen that the fence was completely shut and the car was recked.

"We need a plan here," Claire said as Saya nodded her head.

"Do you have any ideas?" Saya asked Claire, who didn't know what to say. Alice held onto Zeke tightly as she looked out the window and watched Leon, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko fight for their life. Saeko began to desperately attack the monsters as they kept coming back the handful, trying her hardest to keep Them away.

"Will we survive this?" Rei said out loud as Takashi turned and looked at her for a second. He turned back around and shot off his gun, but only clicks were heard. He looked to the sky as a zombie came at him, arms outstretched. Leon turned as he seen this and grabbed the zombie in a chokehold and broke its neck instantly. He then threw it to the ground and pulled out his pistol and put two bullets in its head. He looked at Takashi, who was about to thank him as another zombie grabbed Leon, trying to bite him. Leon flipped the zombie over his back and stomped out its head. He looked back and seen that Saeko was beginning to get surrounded. He began to shoot off his pistol, but it was empty as well. Leon threw the gun down as he looked at Takashi, who looked back with a panicked look on his face.

"This might be it Takashi," Leon said, clearing his throat. "If you want to say something to someone, I would suggest you do it now." Takashi looked over at Rei and grabbed her in a passionate hug, Rei looking at him with a surprised look.

"I won't let you die," Takashi said softly. He leaned in to try to kiss Rei as he was hit in the head by a gun.

"Dammit!" Takashi shouted as he looked at the ground and seen another rifle. Takashi looked and seen Kohta waving at him and grinned. He pulled Rei down and for some reason, began to snipe using her breast as cover (A/N: Watch the anime, you will know what I'm talking about here. I didn't get it either, but oh well) as he sniped. Leon looked at this in confusion as he turned and seen that Saeko was in danger of getting ambushed. He ran into action, kicking and punching away zombies as he ran towards her, trying to get her out of there. Suddenly, the zombies made a tight circle around Leon and Saeko, coming in as they were ready to finish them off. It seemed like it was over, until another Humvee rolled into the area, and began to light up the zombies with massive firepower. Leon and Saeko ducked as the zombies fell easily, the machine guns easily taking Them. When the smoke cleared, Leon and Saeko sneaked out of the smoke, looking at their saviors.

"Chris?" Claire said as she looked at one of the men with the machine guns.

"Must be her boyfriend," Takashi teased as Leon gave him a sharp look.

"Claire? What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked, looking at Claire with a confused look. "Are you OK? Are you safe?" He ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug as Claire began to cry a bit, hugging him tightly.

"Is everyone OK here?" a girl asked in Japanese as she walked over.

"Who are you people?" Leon asked, walking over to her.

"S.T.A.R.S, we were sent here as a special mission," the girl said, putting her machine gun on her back. "I'm Jill Valentine."

"Leon Kennedy," Leon said, shaking her hand. "I just don't understand all of this."

"It's a long and complicated story Leon," Jill answered as she looked back at Chris and Claire.

And that story will be explained next chapter! Sorry, I kind of rushed this chapter, but wanted to get it out and didn't have much time, so I apologize if it isn't as good as my others. Next chapter coming soon!


	13. The Horrible Truth

Welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil! Last time, Leon and company had meet up with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, so what will now unfold in this new world? Will Takashi, Saeko, Alice, Shizuka, Rei, Saya, and Kohta be able to take on Wesker? The newest battle begins today. I do not own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead.

"It's a long and complicated story Leon," Jill said, looking over at Chris and Claire with a smile. "We were volunteered to come here by the American government, when Japan sent out a S.O.S that they were beginning to have the same issue that was occurring in America. So America sent the only soldiers it could muster at the time. Me, Chris, and the rest of the team. We were in Raccoon City, looking for a man by the name of Albert Wesker, but that mission was canceled when we were sent here. We heard that in America right now it's become a pandemic, and they are thinking about going nuclear."

"But that would slaughter who knows how many people?" Saya said in English as Leon explained to the others what Jill said in Japanese. "They wouldn't do something so foolish!"

"They will and I think they are," Jill said quietly as Claire and Chris walked over, smiling.

"What's going on guys?" Claire asked as Leon and Saya looked down, thinking about what Jill said. "Is everything OK?"

"No, and it's about to get much worse," Saya said with a nervous look on her face. "America is thinking about going nuclear. If one of the biggest superpowers in the world decides to go nuclear, its only a matter of time before other nations follow suit. And when that happens, it will be Armageddon."  
"Has any of you been in contact with America?" Leon asked as Chris shook his head, biting his lower lip.

"We lost contact with them a couple hours ago," Chris said, looking at the ground with a nervous look. "It was a private line that connected with the president's office, so that means..."

"That the White House has fallen," Leon said, an angry look on his face. "Which means America is most likely finished."

"We can't think like this!" Takashi suddenly shouted as Leon turned and looked at him in surprise. "Leon, you were the one who told me that we were nothing without hope, we can't just give up because it seems like a impossible situation. We have to prevail, for the human race!" Leon looked at Takashi with a smile, knowing what he said was right.

"If only it was that easy kid," Jill said in Japanese as everyone looked at her in surprise. "That's right kid, I understood your little speech. But hope is an asset that right now we can't afford to waste our time with. I hate to say it, but survival is the most important thing."

"That is what I first thought," Takashi said, looking at the ground. "But if we don't have hope, we might not survive. And we need to survive no matter what. We have to make room for both, to have the will to survive, but also have hope that we can make it through this and become stronger in the process."

"Good speech kid," Chris said in Japanese, as everyone looked at him in surprise now. "Yeah, I know a little Japanese myself. Anyway, I believe you got what it takes to survive, all of you. But I'm afraid we cannot stay in this one spot any longer, we will be drawing those monsters to us. So we have to decide what we will do from here, stay our separate ways or join together."

"We have to get to our parents and see if they are OK," Takashi explained. "We would join you, but I think we will have to take a rain check on that for now."

"I understand," Chris said with a smile, shaking all of their hands as he and Jill prepared to walk back to their group.

"Oh, and here you go," Chris said as he looked back and tossed a machine gun to Takashi, who looked at it in surprise.

"That's a Chicago Typewriter," Chris explained. "20 shots per second, and it can hold a lot of clips. Have fun and be careful with that."

"Oh my god!" Kohta screamed as he snatched the gun from Takashi, practically drooling on it. "This is the ultimate machine gun!"

"Oh, and take this as well!" Chris shouted as he tossed a handgun at Leon and Leon caught it, looking at it with a interested look.

"That's a special souped up Matilda model handgun," Chris explained as Leon nodded and saluted him with a grin. Chris saluted back as he and Jill walked away with their group, going to take on their next challenge.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to get going too," Leon said as he put the gun in the holster on the side of him, and looked over at Claire, who was looking back at her brother leave.

"Are you OK Claire?" Leon asked softly as Claire ran to him and hugged him, crying softly. Leon looked surprised for a second, but slowly hugged back.

"I don't know what will happen to him," Claire sobbed as Leon looked over her, not knowing what to say.

"He will be fine Claire," Alice said, walking up and grabbing Claire's hand and smiling at her. Claire smiled back as she looked up at Leon, who looked back at her with a smile.

"Thank you Leon," Claire said as she wiped her eyes and got a determined look on her face.

"You know, my house is right over there after that fence," Saya said as everyone looked at her

"That's right!" Takashi said as they began to gather their things. As they did, a man came stumbling over near them, Leon pulling out his gun and turning around quickly.

"H-help me," the man said as Leon and Takashi went up to him cautiously, not knowing if he was bitten.

"Calm down," Leon said, edging closer. "I'm Leon Kennedy of the Japan Police Force. Are you OK sir? Are you bitten?"

"No, I was injected with something by a man wearing sunglasses," the man said as Leon and Takashi looked at each other with a confused look.

"Someone injected you with something?" Leon asked as the man nodded, and then screamed in pain.

"Sir?" Leon asked as the man began to transform, octopus like arms bursting from his back as he screamed in horror as his skin began to fall off, bones popping from different parts of his body. A pair of horns sprouted from his forehead as his body became covered with a slippery looking oil, blood red colored. His fingernails began to grow into sharp claws as his mouth became more wider and longer.

"What the fuck is that?" Saya screamed as Saeko, Rei, Takashi, Leon, Claire, and Kohta got in front of Shizuka, Alice, and Saya and prepared to fight, Saeko pulling out her kendo stick as Rei pulled out her broken broom stick, Takashi pulled out his pistol, Leon his new gun, and Kohta his Chicago Typewriter.

"Let's spray him with lead," Leon said with a glint in his eye as he began to shoot the monster, the monster screaming as it got hit with bullets, but not being affected. Saeko and Rei ran up on it, hitting it with quick strikes, but it picked up Rei by the foot with it's tentacle and dangled her in the air as a sharp bone slipped from it's stomach, the monster grabbing the bone with it's hands and preparing to stab Rei with it. Takashi looked in horror as he shot the monsters tentacle, the monster screaming in pain as it dropped Rei, Leon running over with a quick front roll, catching Rei before she hit the ground. He then looked as the monster tried to attack him, but a barrage of bullets hit it, backing it up as Leon looked back and Kohta gave him a thumbs up. He grinned as he let Rei down, who picked up her broom stick and prepared to attack the beast. The monster wasn't too happy, going on a more rampage then before as Leon motioned for everyone to move back as two more tentacles slipped from the monster's back, everyone looking as the monster got bigger as another head popped out of the monster's shoulder.

"Who would do this to someone?" Saya asked as Shizuka shrugged, holding Alice with a worried look.

"It's becoming more deadly!" Takashi shouted as he shot the monster in it's new head, the monster trying to attack him. "We have to neutralize it!"

"Any ideas?" Leon asked as he moved away from one of the tentacles trying to attack him.

"Let's see what happens when we cut that head off," Saeko suggested as everyone nodded. "I'll do it, Leon let me borrow your knife." Leon nodded as he passed his knife to her and Saeko took off, running at the monster with quick speed. She easily dodged one of the monster's attack, rolling away and quickly getting up and running again. She then leaped over the monster's tentacle and jumped on to it's head. She worked quickly, sawing at the monster's head quickly. The monster began to scream in pain as Saeko took the monster's new head off, blood covering her body as she jumped down and went to regroup.

"Good job, but nothing happen," Leon said as Saeko came back over.

"I apologize," Saeko said as she handed Leon back his knife and picked up her kendo stick.

"It's not your fault," Leon reassured her as he aimed at the monster and began to shoot at it.

"Any new plans?" Rei shouted as everyone looked at each other with blank looks.  
"Aim for it's real head!" Saya shouted as everyone shrugged and decided what did they have to lose at this point.

"Stand back!" Kohta shouted as everyone gave him room and he began to light up the creature, the creature screaming in pain as Kohta aimed for it's head, the head getting hit and coming off.

"Yes!" everyone screamed as the monster fell, without it's head not able to move.

"Job well done gang," a voice said as everyone turned around and seen a man wearing all black with a pair of black sunglasses on, smiling darkly as he looked at them.  
"You were able to take on my little surprise quite well," the man said, clapping his hands. "This is why you cannot be allowed to live any longer."

"Who the hell are you?" Leon asked angrily as the man ran up at him with incredible speed and gave him a mean uppercut to the chin, knocking Leon to the ground.

"Call me Wesker," the man said with a grin.  
"Did that just happen?" Takashi asked as everyone looked at this new foe with widened eyes.

Wesker has arrived! He is prepared to fight the team! Who will win? Find out next chapter of High School of Evil!


	14. Fight with Wesker

Welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil. I want to announce that there will be a sequel to this fanfiction, that is already in the works. It will be called High School of Evil: Degeneration, and it will feature Leon, Takashi, Claire, and the rest of the High School of Evil team. As you can see by the name, it will be based on Resident Evil Degeneration, so that will be coming out after the final chapter of High School of Evil, which will unfortunately be very soon, probably in the next few weeks because I'm going to be putting out chapters left and right, so look forward to it! Now, on to the story! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard, or High School of Evil. Please R&R and tell me a situation in RE history you would like to see the gang in. I promise to write it!

As Leon got up from the ground, he winced in pain from the previous attack from Wesker. He looked at Wesker with an angry look as Takashi and the gang looked at each other with confused looks.

"How could he be that fast?" Takashi asked as Wesker appeared in front of him.

"You don't have time for unnecessary questions boy!" Wesker spat as he kicked Takashi in the chest, Takashi coughing out blood as he went sliding to the ground, holding his chest in pain.

"Bastard!" Saeko screamed as she ran at him, kendo stick ready. She swung at him quickly, but when she did, the stick went right through him.

"A afterimage?" Saeko asked with a horrified look as she got kneed in the chin, sending her up into the air, falling to the ground with a sickening crack. Rei stepped up, prepared to fight, but Kohta stepped up and moved her to the side. He straightened his glasses as he aimed his gun at Wesker, Wesker looking at Kohta with a smile.

"What do you plan to do with that boy?" Wesker asked as Kohta smiled, a grin appearing on his face.

"I plan to kill you," Kohta said as he began to shoot off the guns, bullets spraying everywhere as Wesker swiftly avoided the shots using his speed, easily escaping the barrage of bullets. He then followed up by tripping Kohta and snatching the gun away, Kohta falling to the ground. Wesker then aimed the gun at Kohta's head, Kohta looking at him with a scared look.

"Fear," Wesker whispered as he looked at Kohta's face. "Fear is what will rule in the new world I shall create. Everyone shall fear me as the one and only ruler of this new, perfect world."

"You are insane!" Rei screamed as she cracked her broomstick against the back of Wesker's head, Wesker dropping to the ground.

"You crazy son of a bitch," Leon said as he walked over and looked at Wesker, seeing if he was conscience. Suddenly, Wesker jumped up and grabbed Rei, turning her and putting her in a choke hold.

"Time to die," Wesker whispered in her ear as she began to have trouble breathing, trying to kick Wesker, but Wesker kept his grip on her.

"Let her go you fucking mad man!" Leon screamed, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Wesker's head.

"You will not shoot me," Wesker said with a evil grin. "You wouldn't risk this girl's life food you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Takashi choked out, still on the ground.

"Because I can't have people like you in my new world," Wesker explained as Rei began to lose conscientiousness. "I will make this world perfect, everyone will listen to me. I cannot have people like you and Chris Redfield getting in my way. You are wear the same cloth, you are all the same. I will not be denied anymore. The T-Virus is the revolution of history!"

"The T-Virus?" Claire asked as she looked at Wesker angrily. "That is what you used to make yourself like this?"

"Nice isn't it?" Wesker said as Rei lost conscientiousness and he dropped her. "Such a pity that Umbrella didn't want to listen to me. Only the chosen ones can bond with the T-Virus on this level. If they had listened, this whole thing could have actually been avoided. But they weren't team players, and we can't have that can we?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Leon screamed as he shot Wesker, but Wesker dodged it and ran up on Leon and picked him up by the throat. Leon began to squirm as he steadied himself and did a back flip kick, making Wesker drop him and his glasses get knocked off. As they did, they revealed his eyes, which were cat like.  
"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Takashi asked as he looked at Wesker in surprise.

"I made myself a god," Wesker said as he picked up his glasses and placed them back on his face. He then ran up to Leon and slammed his fist into his chin, making Leon spit out a bit of blood as Wesker then finished up with a roundhouse kick, knocking Leon away.

"Was that all from Japan's top and only cop?" Wesker said with a grin as he turned and looked at Claire, Saya, Shizuka, and Alice. All the men were on the ground, and Rei and Saeko were passed out. Claire ran in front of the other girls, pulling out her pistol and pointing it at Wesker, Wesker looking at her and shaking his head.

"Don't make me laugh," Wesker said with a grin. "You don't even know how to use that!" He used his speed to instantly grab the gun and kicked Claire away, Claire gasping as she hit the ground. Wesker pointed the gun at the next girl in front of him, who was Saya.

"Sorry, but you will be the first actual fatality," Wesker said as he pointed the gun at Saya's forehead.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do!" Saya screamed as she was in actuality scared out her mind. She backed up a bit into Shizuka, who was looking at Wesker with a scared expression, Alice clinging onto Shizuka's leg.

"Stop right there!" a voice screamed as Wesker looked over to see where it came from. He suddenly got shot in the chest, making him look at the wound in surprise. He looked from where the shot came from and seen a woman with purplish hair, looking at him with a determined look and holding a shot gun. She pulled her dress up a bit as she shot again, Wesker not able to dodge the spraying bullets and getting hit in the arm. He then looked around and seen that he was surrounded, men coming out of bushes with guns and swords. He then vanished instantly, retreating. Saya looked over at the woman who had saved her and smiled happily.

"Mom!" Saya screamed as she ran to her mother and wrapped her in a hug, her mom hugging her back warmly.

"I'm glad you are safe baby," Saya's mother said as she hugged her daughter. She then turned to the men. "Get all of these people to the house and get them medical attention!" The men saluted as they picked up Leon, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Kohta, and Claire.

"We are getting out of here!" Saya screamed as they walked to Saya's house.

A few hours later, Leon woke up slowly, feeling that his entire body was wrapped in bandages, laying on a small bed in a fancy house. He looked around slowly and seen that Shizuka was sitting next to him, reading a magazine.

"Hey," Leon said softly as Shizuka jumped up a bit, blushing as she looked over at Leon.

"Are you OK Leon?" Shizuka asked as Leon sat up a bit, trying to shake off the pain.

"Yeah, just a little groggy," Leon muttered as he sat up completely. "Where is everyone else?"

"Saeko and Rei are still getting treated," Shizuka explained as she closed her magazine and sat it on the table. "Claire is better, but still in bed. Kohta's fine, and Takashi is up and running as well."

"Well, time for me to get up then," Leon said as he got up from the bed, Shizuka gasping as he did.

"You are hurt..." Shizuka started and then changed her mind. She knew Leon wouldn't listen to her. He was a protector, and he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by a silly injury.

"I'm going downstairs," Leon announced as he opened the door and left.

That was the newest chapter! Sorry it was short, but next chapter is a epic one. The group will have to decide whether to stay with the new group at Saya's house or go on their own again. And who will be the leader? Any votes? Please tell me! See you next time!


	15. The New Leader

Welcome to another chapter of High School of Evil. This time, a leader must be chosen as decisions must be made as we edge toward the final chapter...

I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. Please comment and review.

As Leon made his way around the gigantic house, he was surprised to see that the house was surprisingly full, people all around. Some were guarding windows or just simply talking, laughing as they had conversations. Leon smiled as he seen this. It was good to see people still able to smile, even after all that had happen in the world. It made Leon think that humanity had a solid chance to survive, that no matter what they would always be able to laugh like that. As he thought about this, Takashi walked up to him with a smile, stretching and yawning as he looked at Leon with one eye open.

"Good to see you up finally," Takashi said with a grin as Leon grinned back.

"Good to see that you aren't dead," Leon teased as Takashi laughed. They both walked over to a couple of chairs and sat down, sighing with happiness as they sat down.

"So what are you planning to do after this disaster is finished?" Takashi asked as Leon turned to him with a smile.

"I didn't know you were planning that far ahead," Leon replied as Takashi shrugged.

"I just wanted..." Takashi started before Leon interrupted with a chuckle.  
"I was just kidding," Leon said with a smile. "I'm not really sure yet, I might go back to the States and see if they need my help down there. I kinda always wanted to become a agent of the state, so if I survive this I'm sure my credentials will go up."

"So you are leaving," Takashi said, putting his head down. "I thought you might stay for a while at least..."

"Hey, I am," Leon said and Takashi perked up a bit. "I'm just saying that eventually, I am going to return to the States."

"Will you take me with you?" Takashi asked and Leon looked at him with a confused look.

"I thought you wanted to stay here?" Leon asked as Takashi shook his head no.  
"I don't want to be useless anymore," Takashi said in a low voice as Leon listened to him. "I want to do something important, I want to help people. You know, the day of the start of all this, I was just thinking about my life and what I would do. I thought I was a complete loser because Rei chose Hisashi over me and I just would never be good enough. I couldn't ever express my feelings, which ended up making the girl I love leave me. I refuse to do nothing anymore, I'm going to go to school to become your partner Leon."

"I would love to have you as a partner Takashi," Leon said as Takashi looked up at him. "Being here has changed me as well. I wasn't always like this you know. But you grow into it, I guess it's just the sense of responsibility that kicks in. That is what drove me to become a police officer. But now, I feel a greater pull of responsibility. I need to make sure something like this never occurs again. I am going to make sure that I am in a position to stop this if it occurs again."

"I've got your back Leon," Takashi said with a smile as he and Leon shook hands.

"What's going on over here?" Kohta asked as he walked over, polishing his Chicago Typewriter with a damp rag.

"Just having a little conversation," Leon replied. "How is Rei and Saeko?"

"Saeko just returned to consciousness," Kohta explained as he straightened his glasses on his face. "She was hurt bad, but she recovered pretty well. Rei is awake now too, she is just resting. Oh, and Claire has been asking about you Leon. She's in her room on the second floor, so you should go see her."

"I think I might do that," Leon said as he got up and gave Takashi a two finger salute. He then nodded at Kohta and walked up the stair way to go to the second floor.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kohta asked with a curious look as Takashi looked up and smiled.

"Life," he said as Kohta rolled his eyes.

As Leon made his way to Claire's room, he heard a bunch of screaming heading towards him.  
"This won't do!" Saya screamed as she walked around the corner with her mother Yuriko. "I don't care what your excuses are! You have the dam nerve to tell me that you came into that area by accident? So that means you didn't give a fuck about where I was?"

"That isn't what it means Saya," Yuriko said sharply as Saya looked at her with a furious look. "I'm telling you the truth! That is what happen! We had heard that the gate had to be reinforced, so we had came to do so. We found you in a happy accident. Can't you just believe that it was a miracle?"

"How about I believe that it was some bullshit?" Saya screamed as she walked away from her mother, walking into Claire's room and slamming the door behind her. Yuriko sighed as she looked over the corner and saw Leon.

"Oh, did you hear all that yelling?" Yuriko said with a smile as she walked over to him. "I'm terribly sorry about it. My daughter is... Well, you have been with her, so I probably don't have to explain to you."

"She is very outspoken," Leon said with a smile. "I think that is a good quality in her. Some people are too afraid to say what is on their mind or the truth. I truly respect her for that."

"Well, she gets it from her father," Yuriko said as Leon nodded with a smile.

"I was wondering if you knew..." Leon started before Yuriko laughed.  
"Your friend right?" she said as Leon blushed a bit. "Saya told me she has been asking about you all day. I don't speak good English myself but I can tell she was desperate to talk to you. She's in the room Saya just stormed into."

"Thanks," Leon said as he excused himself and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Leon heard Alice scream as he walked in, Claire in the bed with Alice and her dog Zeke sitting next to her. Saya was standing near the window, looking out of it with a sad expression.

"How is everyone doing?" Leon asked as Claire looked a him and blushed.

"I didn't mean to make you rush here," Claire said as Leon laughed.

"They couldn't stop me from coming," Leon said as Claire blushed a little harder. "So are you OK?"

"Just a little bruised, but other than that I'm fine," Claire said as Leon nodded. "How are you?"

"A little ashamed I went down so quickly, but other than that I'm fine too," Leon said as Alice jumped off the bed and grabbed his leg.

"I'm glad you are OK Big Brother," Alice said as Leon patted her head and smiled.

"I hope that man didn't scare you," Leon said softly as Alice shook her head no.  
"I know that you and Big Brothers Takashi and Kohta will beat him," Alice said and Leon looked at her with a small smile, thinking of her words. That man needed to be defeated, and Leon and everyone else knew it. He was more deadly then any zombie and was faster and a lot smarter too.

"We need to kill him," Saya said aloud as Leon and Claire looked at her with a bewildered look. She turned around, a grim look on her face.

"We need to kill him," she repeated as Leon shook his head no.

"We can't just go around being executioners," Leon said as Saya laughed inwardly.

"What have we been doing Leon?" Saya asked in a dejected voice. "We have been killing what used to be humans left and right. And now you want to have a conscience? It doesn't work like that my friend. We have to kill that bastard that has the power to corrupt normal people and make them into monsters. Do you want Japan to end? Oh, you don't care because you always have good old United States to fall back on, right American?"

"Hey, let's calm down..." Claire started before Leon chuckled darkly.

"You know, I said out there that I respect you for outspoken you are Saya," Leon interrupted with a dark look. "Well let me say what is on my mind now. Stop being a bitch because you don't get your way OK? No one wants to hear it and watch you throw a temper tantrum. Your mom and dad didn't come for you, that isn't a reason to start acting like a child. You talk so big, but can't even stand on your own two feet without crying that mommy and daddy didn't save you."

"What the hell do you know about my life?" Saya screamed as Leon looked at her. "You just sit here with your aspirations and other shit, but what are you underneath all of that? Obviously you are a coward because you don't have what it takes to do what needs to be done!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Claire screamed as Leon and Saya looked at her with a surprised look. "We are a team! We aren't supposed to be arguing like fools, and especially in front of Alice! Saya, I'm especially surprised in you for this."

"Your right," Saya said as she looked down. "I lost my temper, I apologize."

"To who exactly?" Leon asked as Claire gave him a dark look. "Just kidding."

"We need a leader," Saya said as Leon and Claire nodded. "We need someone to keep this group together. Right now we have a pretty steady team. Takashi, Leon, Saeko, Rei, and Kohta is our front runners, each with their own ability that makes them special. I'm the brains, Claire is the back-up, and Ms. Shizuka is the medical specialist. And Alice is our little cheerleader right?" Alice nodded with excitement as Saya continued.

"So I've narrowed it down to the top five," Saya continued. Either Leon, myself, Takashi, Rei, or Saeko."

"That sounds good," Claire said as Leon nodded.

"Takashi is the best bet I think," Leon said as Saya looked at him in surprise. "He has the leadership ability, he just doesn't know it himself. He treats himself like he is weak, but he hasn't realized his true strength yet. I think if we make him leader, he will realize his own potential and be the best man."

"You really think highly of him," Claire said as Leon nodded.  
"But you do know you are the true best bet for leader right?" Saya asked as Leon shrugged.

"That might be," Leon said with a smile. "But Takashi has something that I don't have. And it is up to all of you to find out what that is. So I vote for Takashi to be the leader of our team."

"I agree with Leon," Claire said as Alice nodded as well.

"We will have to run it by everyone else and Takashi himself," Saya said as they nodded. "Also, we need to decide if we are going to let ourselves get absorbed into this group. If we stay here, it will eventually occur. If we choose to remain independent, we will be more of the group we were talking about. I just felt is was more appropriate to talk about a leader first."

"It's up to you for now Saya," Leon said as Saya shook her head no.

"It's a group decision Leon," Saya said as Claire nodded. "I'm not going to make a huge decision like that. I think you know what my answer would be anyway. As you see, I don't particularly like my parents at this time. They were always busy, too busy for me. It upset me, and I thought when this disaster occurred, they would stop at nothing to get to me. But in the end, they disappointed me again."

"You parents are very important people Saya," Leon said softly as tears went down Saya's cheek.

"Are they too important to pay attention to their child?" Saya screamed as she looked at Leon with teary eyes. "I just wanted to show them I'm not a child! But they never want to pay attention, always looking at me like a fool. I'm done with it and them!"

"Saya..." Leon said as he looked at Saya, her showing her true feelings for once. "We will make it, I promise..."

As this occurred, Mr. Shido sat in the bus outside the mansion, looking up at it with a evil grin.

"Time to get some shelter," he said as one of his followers handed him a phone, which he excepted happily.  
"What is the news?" Mr. Shido asked as a spy that was planted in the mansion by Shido himself told him that he was able to go into the mansion.

"Excellent," Mr. Shido said as he prepared to get out the bus. He looked at the bus door in surprise as he seen a man wearing all black and a pair of black sunglasses knocking on the door. Mr. Shido snickered as he looked at the man, of course not about to let him in. He turned away, and as he did he stared at the man who was just outside.

"How did you get in here?" Mr. Shido asked in horror as the man grinned at him evilly.

"I have a spectacular idea for you that I know you won't refuse," the man said with a evil grin.

That was the newest chapter! Prepare for more horror next chapter!


	16. A World Full Of Sin

Welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil. In three chapters, we will be ending this saga and starting a new one, High School of Evil: Degeneration! It will be coming out the same day as the last chapter, so prepare for zombie action! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. Review!

The time to decide a leader was now. After a few days of much needed R&R, the whole gang had finally recovered and they had began to blend into the group that was in Saya's house. Leon and Takashi began to help around the house as security, Rei and Saeko helped in the kitchen, and Claire was finally beginning to grasp the Japanese language after tutelage from Saya and Alice. This change of scenery began to grow on everyone, making them comfortable and able to drop their guard just a bit. But, as we all know, in a time of emergency, you never drop your guard...

"What is going on here?" Takashi asked with a stern look as he and Leon ran to the backyard after hearing a bloodcurdling scream.

"T-they are trying to take my guns," Kohta stuttered as he laid on the ground, three adults crowding him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Give us those guns kid!" one of the men screamed, trying to grab one of Kohta's guns from Kohta's hand, but Kohta holding on for dear life.

"No, I refuse!" Kohta screamed as he held his guns tightly to his chest. "I'm the only one who knows how to use these guns!"

"That is bullshit kid!" another man screamed as he looked at Kohta with an angry look. "You are a fucking child! Now give us those guns before I hurt you kid!"

"Go to hell!" Kohta screamed as the man angrily stepped up to Kohta and pulled his fist back, prepared to strike. As soon as he swung, Leon appeared in front of Kohta and caught the man's punch, looking at him with a dark look.

"That's enough," Leon warned as he looked the man straight in the eyes. "If he doesn't want to give you his property, respect his decision."

"Shut the hell up American!" the man spat as he yanked his fist from Leon. "You sure got an inflated ego just because you wear a Japan police badge!"

"It's called doing my job sir," Leon answered sharply, looking back at the man. "Now stand down."

"How about you make..." the man started before someone behind him cleared their throat loudly.

"I think its about time you get back to what you were doing wasn't it?" a man with a booming voice said behind the other man, staring the man down.

"Souichiro," the man said with fear in his eye as the three men scuttled away quickly. The man called Souichiro looked over at Kohta with a grim look.

"You are to give up those weapons if you live in my house," he said as Takashi gasped.

"Saya's father," he whispered as Leon stepped forth, unafraid.

"I think that is unnessesary sir," Leon said as Souichiro looked at him with a smile.

"You are indeed a brave man," Souichiro commented as Leon nodded. "But I am afraid that this boy having these guns is causing a issue, so I must confiscate them to assure another issue doesn't occur."

"Don't give him that," a voice said behind Leon as Takashi turned and seen Saya, Saeko, and Rei standing behind them, looking at Souichiro with serious expressions. "It is all about power with you father."

"Saya," Souichiro replied softly as he looked at his daughter. "This boy is causing issues with these weapons..."

"He saved me from becoming one of Them with those weapons!" Saya yelled as Kohta looked up at her from the ground with his eyes watering. "Where were you when he was doing that Dad? That's right, you and Mom were no where to be found. Well Kohta was and I believe those guns aren't the problem."

"He saved you life?" Souichiro asked as everyone nodded.

"More than once," Saya replied as everyone looked at her in surprise that she was vouching for Kohta this much. "Everyone did."

"Hmm, is that so?" Souichiro replied with a smile. "Fine, he can keep his weapons. But the day you do not use them to help my daughter, I will personally be there to take them from you by force, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Kohta said with a salute as he stood up.

"i appreciate all of you helping my daughter survive," Souichiro said as everyone nodded again. "So what will you do now Saya? Are you going to stay here with us, because I know your friends have family they want to check up on."

"We have someone rather something we need to kill," Saya replied as Souichiro looked at her with a surprised look. "Something that attacked us before we got here. Once we kill him, we can go look for our family."

"So you are going to take the route of protector," Souichiro replied with a proud smile. "Congradulations Saya. I am extremely proud of you." Saya smiled as she heard this, actaully getting her father's approval.

"But we need more weapons," Saeko announced as everyone nodded and looked over at Saya's father, who nodded.

"I can give you as many weapons as you need," Souichiro said. "But I do have bad news when it comes to getting out the mansion. The undead have gotten to every known exit and is trying to plow their way through. You are going to need some serious wheel power."

"I think I know someone with the perfect thing," Saya said as she ran away to somewhere. "You guys get the weapons!"

The battle is about to begin! Yes, I'm afraid this is another none action chapter and very short, but I will be back with a long one next time!


	17. The Battle With Shido

Welcome to the newest chapter of High School of Evil. Prepare for the evolution of evil in just two more chapters... I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. Reviews would be awesome.

As Takashi, Leon, Kohta, and Shizuka went into the Takagi armory, Saeko found herself being brought to Saya's father's room, who had requested her presence.

Souichiro sat on the floor inside his room, a sacred looking sword sitting by his feet. Saeko bowed out of respect as she sat down, her eyes on the beautiful sword.

"Do you know what this is?" Souichiro asked Saeko as she nodded slowly. "This is the legendary sword that was head to kill over one hundred men without ever rusting or damaging. This blade is unbreakable, and extremely strong. I would like you Saeko, the daughter of my master, to have this sword as a token of appreciation to your father."

"It would be more appropriate for my father to receive it then," Saeko replied as she looked down at the sword with a blank look. "It would only bring chaos in the hand of a murderer."

"Is this what you consider yourself to be?" Souichiro asked as Saeko nodded once more.

"I have not only been surviving this onslaught," Saeko explained with a dark expression on her face. "I have been enjoying it, being able to use the full use of my skills. Not having to hold back, able to kill these monsters without a inch of regret on my mind. It brings me a sick pleasure, which makes me believe that I could not wield such a sacred blade and not corrupt it with my evil thoughts."

"Well, I'm afraid I insist you to take this blade," Souichiro said as he handed the sword to Saeko with a smile. "This is a warriors blade, and to realize these revelations means that you do care, you don't like to do this. You enjoy the moment, which allows you to save your friends as well. I'm giving you this sword as a token of appreciation for protecting my daughter Saya. Please use this sword to do the same thing."

"I promise you I will," Saeko vowed as she took the sword and unsheathed it slowly, the blade gleaming in the light. As she looked at her reflection in the blade, Saeko knew what she had to do.

"Souichiro, there is a man here that wants to enter!" a man announced as he walked into the room with a bow.

"I shall be there immediately," Souichiro said as he got up and gave Saeko a nod. Saeko nodded back as she sheathed the sword and followed Souichiro out the room. As Leon, Takashi, and the others exited out the armory, they each wielded a new weapon. Leon wielded a new rifle on his back along with his handgun Chris gave him with a few new customizations. Kohta put a scope on his Chicago Typewriter, giving him more accuracy. Shizuka was given a handgun along with one stored away for Saya and Rei. Rei now carried her own rifle on her back along with a new spear, this one sharp and deadly. As they all went to meet up with Saeko and Saya, they were stopped by the arrival of a man that they were not expecting to see.

"Koichi Shido," Rei growled as she looked and saw the glasses wearing teacher walk in, a smug smile on his face. As he walked in, Souichiro walked along with Saeko behind him.

"That dam snake is back huh?" Leon asked with a dark expression as he looked at Mr. Shido.

"I didn't expect someone of your prestige to make it," Souichiro said as he looked at Mr. Shido. "The son of such a famous senator, well who would expect you to live?"

"I am just a simple teacher now," Mr. Shido said with a creepy smile as he looked over at Rei and the others, Rei looking at him with pure hatred. Rei ran over, Leon and Takashi both trying to grab her, but they missed. She pulled the rifle of her back and pointed it directly into Mr. Shido's face, looking at him with a dark look.

"You are simply a piece of trash!" Rei roared as she pointed her gun in his face. "Today I will pay you back for what you did to me and my father!"

"Rei, you can't!" Takashi screamed as he prepared to run over, but Leon grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no. Takashi opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He watched silently as Rei pointed the gun at Shido, a dark look on her face.

"Why don't you put down that gun?" Mr. Shido asked as a bead of sweat dropped down his face. "You aren't going to kill me! You aren't a killer, I know you..."

"You have no idea who I am you pathetic snake!" Rei screamed as she kept the gun positioned on Shido's head. "I will kill you, and it will be today!"

"Then kill him and be done with it," Souichiro said as Mr. Shido looked at him with widened eyes. "If he has wronged you so bad in the past, repay him for his foolishness here and now. None of us will stop you, just make sure you are making the right choice." Rei remained silent for a moment, thinking over Souichiro's words. She then put the gun down and replaced it on her back.

"He's not worth killing," Rei muttered as she turned to walk away. Mr. Shido looked at her with a angry, dark look as she said this. His anger began to push itself to the limit as he began to transform. Rei looked over her shoulder in surprise as Mr. Shido began to laugh maniacally, everyone turning and looking at him in surprise. He began to become a lot more scaly as he grew in stature, his body becoming a lot more wider and thicker. His eyes turned into dark brown slits as his glasses broke apart on his face. A long reptile tongue flickered out his mouth as he grew to the size of three Mr. Shido's.

"Has he been infected by Wesker?" Leon asked with widened eyes as Saya ran over with a smile until she realized what was occurring.

"Well, I did have good news," Saya said as she looked up at the monster that was once Mr. Shido. "What the hell happen here?"

"Someone just got a major ego boost," Leon replied as he pulled his handgun out of its holster. He aimed it at Shido, who was still transforming.

"I am perfection now!" Mr. Shido screamed as the only part of his body left was his head. "I am the future of humanity! Everyone will know that I am God!"

"He's mine now," Rei growled as she pulled the spear from her back and looked up at Shido with a smile.

"Please excuse me," Saeko said politely as she walked past Souichiro and the others, who were getting everyone in the house. She unsheathed her sword quickly, looking up at the monster Shido with a dark smile.  
"Let's go team!" Takashi shouted as he pulled out is rifle and began to shoot at Shido, who was standing there letting his ego get the best of him. Leon began to cover the right as he shot off his handgun, the monster Shido not even affected. Shido looked over at Rei as she ran at him with quick speed, her spear in her right hand. Saeko came running next to her, smiling as they both jumped on top of Shido and started to hack away at his body, Shido screaming in pain as he tried to bat them away, but Rei and Saeko did a back flip off Shido's shoulders and landed on the ground. Shido began to scream as he tried to grab Rei and Saeko, both of them dodging his grabs and managing to counter. Shido screamed as he then tried a all out tackle of the girls, which he managed to get Saeko in his grasp.

"Saeko!" Leon screamed as he tried to get a shot to get Saeko away, but he missed. Saeko tried to squirm her way away from the egomaniac monster, but it was to no avail. Shido was just too strong in his new form, making it a hassle to defeat him.

"New plan guys?" Leon asked as a airplane suddenly landed in front of him. "What the hell...?"

"I thought you guys could use a hand!" Chris shouted as he walked out the helicopter with Jill.

"Where are...?" Leon started before Chris shook his head.

"Only me and Jill survived," Chris said as Shido came lumbering over. "Hold on a minute." Chris turned around and shot Shido between the eyes with his pistol, Shido looking back at him with a shocked look. Shido let go of Saeko, who jumped away as Shido went crashing to the ground, falling on the giant fence that held out the undead. They began to run in, Saeko, Chris, Leon, Takashi, Rei, Shizuka, and Saya looking in surprise. All of the workers in the house flooded out as they began to shoot at the zombies, some of them falling, some of them advancing.

"Chris, you made it!" a voice screamed as Claire and Alice ran outside. "We have to get out of here!"

"You will never escape this place," a voice said as everyone looked up and standing on top of the roof was none other then Wesker, who was smiling as he looked at Chris and Jill.

"Well, look at this reunion we have going on here," Wesker said with a grin. "I'm afraid it will have to be cut short though, the next reunion you will all have will unfortunately be in the next life!"

"Wesker, so you have been doing all of Umbrella's dirty work now," Chris growled as he looked at Wesker. "You son of a bitch, I should have known."

"Enough of this, let us end this now!" Wesker screamed as hundreds of zombies flooded through the gates, Souichiro and his men trying to hold them off as Takashi, Rei, Leon, Claire, Shizuka, Alice, Jill, Chris, Kohta, Saeko, and Saya all faced off against Wesker.

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT TIME!


	18. The Final Showdown

Welcome to the final chapter of High School of Evil. I want to thank everyone that have stayed with this story to the end and I hope you liked it and is ready for the sequel! Like I said, High School of Evil: Degeneration will be out the same day as this chapter, so please check it out! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. Welcome to the final chapter of evil!

"To think you would defy me to this level," Wesker congratulated the group as he looked at them with a twisted grin on his face. "You not only managed to escape every situation you have been in so far, you even managed to survive all my traps and plans. Quite impressive if you ask me. But I'm afraid that as you can see, there is nowhere to run at this point. You are trapped like the little bugs you are. Even if you kill all of these pathetic creatures, you will still have to fight me. The world you once knew has been destroyed and dismantled. Humanity will not receive another chance to abuse its power. I shall rebuild this world into the image of me, perfection."

"Enough talk Wesker," Chris growled as he lifted his handgun and pointed it at Wesker's head. "Let's end this now." Wesker nodded as Chris shot his gun off, Wesker disappearing as he appeared in front of Chris and kicked him away quickly with a roundhouse kick and caught Leon's fist as Leon tried to punch him. Using his strength, he twisted Leon's arm and slammed him to the ground, disappearing in time to miss Jill's bullets from her machine gun. Takashi ran up quickly as he tried to swing at Wesker when he thought Wesker was occupied dodging Jill, but Wesker disappeared as Takashi swung and grabbed Takashi from behind in a choke hold. Rei and Saeko both used their weapons to try to attack Wesker from behind, but he was just too fast. He dodged the spear and the sword and threw Takashi at them as he pulled out two of his own guns and grinned.

"Move!" Kohta screamed as he began to fire his Chicago Typewriter, Wesker swaying away from every bullet with amazing speed. He then aimed his gun and shot the Chicago Typewriter out of Kohta's hand and ran up and elbowed Kohta in the chin, knocking him to the ground. As he did this, Chris ran up behind him and tried to get him in a hold, but Wesker jumped back and he missed. Wesker then tried to follow with a punch, but Chris caught his fist in midair, a smile on his face.

"That is getting kind of old," Chris retorted as he pushed Wesker back with using Wesker's fist and shot him in the chest, Wesker looking down at his chest with widened eyes. He fell to the ground slowly, everyone looking in surprise as he did.

"We did it?" Takashi asked with widened eyes as everyone nodded with smiles.

"He isn't dead!" Saya shouted as Wesker lifted his arm up with his gun and shot Chris in back, Chris looking back slightly with a surprised look as he fell to the ground.

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed as Wesker got up and dusted himself off.

"He was a brave fighter for whatever that is worth," Wesker said as he looked down at Chris with a grin. Claire screamed as she ran at Wesker, Wesker shaking his head. As she pulled out her handgun, She began to shoot at Wesker, Wesker shooting at her at the same time, the bullets hitting each other and canceling each other out. Wesker grinned as Claire got into range of a body attack as he flipped over her and kicked her in the back, Claire falling back in surprise.

"Hey Wesker," a voice whispered behind Wesker as Wesker turned and a bullet whizzed through his skull, blood going everywhere as Leon pointed the smoking gun at Wesker, smiling. "That was for Chris you son of a bitch."

"Big Brother!" Alice cheered as Shizuka pulled her back and shook her head no.

"Let's go help out guys," Leon said as he replaced his gun in his holster and walked towards where Saya's father and his men were fighting the zombies.

"I have to go get something to get us out of here," Saya announced as she grabbed Shizuka and Alice and ran over near the battle.

"Wait for us guys!" Jill shouted as she looked down for a second and seen Wesker move. "Guys, the son of a bitch is still alive!"

"What the hell?" Takashi asked as they all gathered near Wesker and looked down at him. Leon pulled out his handgun once again along with Jill, Claire, Kohta, and Rei. They all aimed their weapons at Wesker's body and began to shoot it to pieces, shooting his body until it was covered in holes, a pool of blood forming where his body was.

"Fuck you," Claire said as she shot the last bullet in his head and tossed down her empty gun. She looked over at her brother, who was beginning to stir.

"Chris?" Claire asked with a happy expression as Chris pulled himself up, taking off his shirt and revealing a bulletproof vest.

"The force of the bullet surprised me," Chris explained as he put his hands through his hair. "Sorry for scaring you guys like that."

"You son of a bitch," Leon said with a grin as he patted Chris on the back, Takashi and everyone smiling.

"We still have a job to do guys," Takashi said seriously as he looked over at the battle. "We need to provide backup."

"I won't let you kill me!" a voice screamed as Shido in his monster form came crawling over, looking at the group with bloodshot eyes. Rei snickered as she readied her staff, but Kohta shook his head no as he gently pushed her back and aimed his gun at Shido's head. Shido looked at him with a scared look as Kohta put his gun down.

"Do you not have the gull to beat me?" Shido asked with a superior smile.

"No, I just remembered that I had told you before, why waste bullets on a snake?" Kohta said with a smile as he slammed his boot into Shido's head, Shido's skull getting smashed.

"He really doesn't know when to shut the fuck up," Rei said as Saeko sighed.

"Let's go settle this," Saeko said as she looked at her sword with an excited look. She turned as her and Rei ran at the zombies, looking at each other with smiles. They went back to back as Saeko began to dismember them quickly, slicing off their heads as Rei slammed her spear into their chests.

"This isn't working!" Souichiro screamed as he fought off the monsters. "We need a new plan here!"

"How about move the hell out the way?" a voice screamed as a engine roared. A giant truck came rumbling out of the garage as Shizuka drove it, running over many zombies as she did.

"Saya, is that the EMP protection vehicle?" Souichiro asked as Saya stuck her head out the vehicle and nod.

"We are going to get out of here, get in!" Saya screamed as Souichiro shook his head no and smiled. Yuriko, who was fighting next to husband nodded as well as she smiled sadly at Saya, who began to feel tears fall down her face as she looked at her parents.

"We will meet up with you again Saya!" Souichiro said with a confident smile as Saya nodded and put her head in the vehicle once more. She nodded at Shizuka, who nodded back as she drove to go pick up the others. Saeko and Rei were still fighting, making it through over 20 zombies easily as they backed each other up, Saeko's speed going well with Rei's strength.

"We are going to get surrounded soon!" Saeko shouted to Rei as Rei smiled and nodded.

"I have a feeling we are going to be fine," Rei replied as she pointed to the giant vehicle, which was lumbering over zombies as it went over to meet up with the gang.

"We are out of here!" Takashi shouted as he pointed at the vehicle, which rolled in front of them.

"Let's go guys!" Saya shouted as she rolled the door open. "We don't have much time!" Rei and Saeko ran over as they prepared to jump in, until they heard someone laugh. They all turned around as Wesker stood behind them, completely recovered.

"I told you that you will never kill me," Wesker snarled as he looked at the gang with his cat like eyes. "It is time for me to give you a good-bye present friends."

"Why don't you go to hell bastard?" Saya asked with a grin as she motioned for everyone into the vehicle and she picked up a huge fire extinguisher.

"I sneaked this in just in case," Saya shouted as Takashi took the tank and picked it up. He swung it at Wesker with all his might and Leon lifted his gun and shot the fire extinguisher right in the middle, making the fire extinguisher explode in Wesker's face. They slid the door open quickly as the extinguisher exploded, Leon and Takashi looking at each other with a grin.

"Finish," Leon and Takashi said at the same time as Shizuka pressed her foot on the gas, making them take off. They rolled over hundreds of zombies as they went through the gate, Yuriko and Souichiro watching them leave with smiles.

"The rest is up to you Saya," Yuriko said as Souichiro nodded. They picked up their weapons once more and began to fight.

Z-Day... It was known as this around the world as the day that reanimated corpses began to attack humanity. Humanity was not prepared, but barely managed to survive. After an initial nuclear attack in certain parts of the United States and around the world, the infection was put at an all stand still. All other places were sealed and isolated as the living humans took grasp of the broken world. Even though EMP blast were let off in Japan, most of the living humans were underground, so the world wasn't completely lost even though the numbers had gone down drastically. A group of survivors escaped from Japan in a heavily armed vehicle and managed to return after the EMP blast. They managed to meet up with the remaining humans and rebuild the great capitol. One of the police officers, Leon Scott Kennedy was awarded for his his bravery and acts in this what some people called a war. Another survivor, Takashi Komuro was also offered a position in the Japan Police Force as Leon's new partner at his request. They managed to find all remaining Umbrella officers and officially shut down Umbrella around the world, and took all information that had to do with the T-Virus. It was destroyed and buried. Humanity had given a fight, and they had won.

In the deep ashes of the EMP blast, a man wearing all black emurged from all of the ashes and rubble. He dusted himself off as he looked around and seen that his plans had been completely destroyed. He looked around and smiled as he seen a lone pair of black sunglasses laying on the ground. He picked them up and replaced them on his face with a smile.

"This isn't over yet my friends," the man growled.

THE END?

Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end! Prepare for the evolution of evil! High School of Evil: Degeneration is here!


	19. Lost Chapter: Nemesis's Awakening

_High School of Evil: The Lost Chapter_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Alright, so I was cleaning my room the other day, when I found a USB drive that contained this lost chapter that I had wrote at first as a filler chapter, but had lost the drive, got some new ideas, and decided to continue on. So, with a little editing here and there, just a couple touch ups, here we are! Now I present to you, the battle that never was, a two part special, the High School of Evil team vs. one of the ultimate Resident Evil foes, Nemesis! Please, enjoy! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard nor Highschool of the Dead! _

"J-Just who do you think you are?" Shido stammered angrily as Wesker commendered the bus. "I am the leader of this bus, I won't just..."

"Quiet, or you will die," Wesker snapped as he pulled Shido out of the driver's seat, tossing the teacher down the aisle. "Now, everyone buckle up. We'll be going for a little ride..."

"Where are you taking us?" one of the students asked in fear as Wesker looked back with a twisted smile.

"Can't you read?" Wesker asked as he pointed to a sign that loomed above him, the sign saying to be quiet while seated on the bus. "I've got no patience for children. You're still breathing because I haven't decided to throw you to the flesh eaters... yet. So if you'd like to have a safe journey, shut up!" All of the students remained silent as Wesker started up the bus, going down the road, leaving the Takagi mansion behind them...

"So, how's it going in here?" Takashi asked as he walked in Rei's room, Shizuka rubbing some type of ointment on Rei's breasts. Takashi went red in the face as he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"GET OUT!" Rei roared as she threw the closest item in her reach (which happened to be a hairbrush) at Takashi, who dodged it as he ran out the room, breathing heavily as he stood with his back against the door.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Leon asked as he opened his door, coming out his room. "Everything alright in there?"

"Uh... yeah, everything's fine Leon," Takashi responded as he pulled his back up from against the door, taking another deep breath. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just resting up a bit, I felt as if I haven't slept in years," Leon admitted as he leaned against the wall next to his door. "Where's everybody?"

"Kohta is polishing his guns, Claire's resting from our battle, Alice is playing with Zeke somewhere in the house, Saeko is training, Saya's somewhere, and Shizuka is with... Rei," Takashi answered, getting a bit flustered when he spoke about Rei.

"It feels like a storm is coming..." Leon murmured as he looked out the window, a handful of Them crowding the fences around the Takagi mansion. "I don't know why, but it's a feeling I just can't shake."

"Yeah, but I think its normal with how our lives are now," Takashi replied. "I mean, if you weren't on your guard I'd be pretty worried."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Leon responded as he looked out the window at the sky, which had storm clouds. "Well, guess I'll see what's going on outside." Takashi nodded as Leon walked past him to the stairsteps, going down them with a troubled expression on his face.

"Here we are, the japanese district of the Umbrella Corporation," Wesker announced as the bus pulled up on an ominous looking building.

"T-This is the place the media was blaming for this entire incident!" one of the students stammered as he looked out the window. "A-Are you crazy? I'm not going in this place! You'll have to..." In a blink of an eye, the boy was in a chokehold executed by Wesker, Wesker holding the boy in the air as he looked on with a sinister smile.

"I told you..." he hissed as he opened the door of the bus, throwing the boy into a crowd of zombies, who instantly began to devour his flesh. "...to be quiet. Anyone else have any questions?" Everyone shook their head no as Wesker held his hand out, gesturing to the door.

"Field trip is over, now get out," Wesker demanded as each student walked off the bus, looking around in fear at the zombies that surrounded the building.

"You don't expect me to get off this bus to get eaten anyway?" Shido shouted as a bead of sweat went down his face. "This is madness! How could you expect me to do such a thing..." Wesker appeared before Shido in an instant, looking at him menacingly.

"You will do as I tell you to do, or I'll make your death ten times more painful then these beasts could ever do," Wesker threatened. "Trust me, by the time I'm done you'll be wishing these animals devoured you." Shido nodded as he followed Wesker out the bus, all the students gathered in a group, trying to be as quiet as possible around the zombies, who were still busy eating the boy.

"Oh please, these creatures are not of importance," Wesker stated as he teleported before the zombies, all of the zombies looking up as he did. One of the zombies lunged forward, Wesker giving it an uppercut which launched the creature in the air. Wesker teleported into the air, bringing his foot down on the zombie's head, which caused it to go crashing into the ground. Wesker gained a bit of momentum as he placed both of his feet into the zombies head as he landed, smashing the zombie's head wide open. The other zombies attacked, Wesker smiling as he teleported again, forcing all the zombies to accidently attack each other. Wesker slammed two of the zombie's heads together, pulling out a pistol from his jacket. He shot each zombie in the head, watching secretly as the last zombie sneaked up on him. Wesker turned around, kicking the beast in the chest before shooting it directly in the face. Blood went everywhere as all of the students gasped at this display of speed and strength.

"Like I told you all, I am the only worthy one," Wesker announced with a grin as he used an old keycard to open the door to the building. "Now, let's hurry shall we?" Wesker motioned for the students to enter the building, Shido following with a fearful expression on his face.

"Leon, I'd like to know what you prefer, sword or gun?" Saeko asked as she and Kohta sat at the kitchen table, Leon walking in on the conversation.

"Well I'm not too much of an expert on swords, so I'd say guns are better from personal experience," Leon admitted as Kohta gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, I told you Saeko!" Kohta cheered as Saeko gave him a dark look, ceasing all of Kohta's actions.

"Well Saeko, how's your wounds healing?" Leon asked as he took a seat next to her. "Shouldn't you be resting a bit while we can?"

"I can't rest, not in this world," Saeko answered as she looked out the window behind Kohta. "I feel like they are just going to come charging in any minute now, I can't let my guard down no matter what."

"This place is protected though, I mean look at all those armed people out there!" Kohta shouted as he pointed out the window. "But I know how you feel..."

"What's going on guys?" Saya asked as she entered the room, dressed in a green dress. "How's everything holding up for you?"

"Pretty good, you've got it made here Takagi," Kohta commented, but was given a dark look from Saya now. "Why do I even bother..." Kohta was interrupted by the sound of metal being crushed, everyone scattering to the window as they spotted several zombies trying to make their way through the gate.

"Let's go give them a hand taking Them out," Leon suggested, everyone nodding in agreement. "I'll meet you all downstairs in 2 minutes." Everyone nodded as they each ran to grab their own weapon of choice.

"Well, it looks like we've reached our destination," Wesker announced as he looked up at the container that loomed before him. "I must say, they did do good work with this new and improved version... now let's give it a test run."

"Wait, give what a test run?" Shido asked nervously as Wesker grinned in response. He pressed a button, a cloud of smoke covering the room as someone or something roared from inside the tank. One of the students tried to squint through the smoke, a tentacle wrapping around his throat as he did. The student began to scream, a blade coming out the smoke, cutting the student in half. The tentacle held the top half of the student, which was still alive.

"H-Help me!" he cried as the blade came out the smoke again, cutting the boy's head off clean. All of the students screamed in terror as a monster emerged from the mist. It was huge, standing at about 8 feet tall. It's facial expression was like someone stapled it's face at it's cheek, the monster bulging in muscles. It had a rocket launcher strapped to its back, as well as a five inch blade coming out it's left arm.

"Run!" one of the students screamed as they tried to run, but the creature did not allow escape. A tentacle wrapped around each students, pulling them toward the creature. Wesker watched with a grin as the creature beheaded each student, a stream of what did not look like water rolling down Shido's pants as he observed this.

"Don't worry, you'll be spared my friend," Wesker assurred the teacher as the teacher sighed with relief. "But, this is the power of Nemesis. Marvel in it, this is the thing to crush all in my way. Including... Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine."

_Nemesis has been awakened! The team is unaware, but will they be able to stop this upgraded monster? Find out next chapter of HSoE! _

_gorutovssageta_


	20. Lost Hope: Nemesis vs the Team

_Welcome to the last chapter of the High School of Evil: Lost Chapter! I do not own anything but this story, so don't sue me! _

As Takashi and Leon made their way outside the mansion, the invasion was beginning to worsen. The fence was almost broke down, a handful of Them flooding in through the barrier.

"Do not let them in the mansion!" Souichiro Takagi roared as he wielded a sleek katana. "Kill them before they kill us!" All of the men charged in, armed with either a sword or a gun. Saeko ran past a batch of men, unsheathing the blade that Souichiro had given to her. It gleamed in the sun as Saeko beheaded a zombie with one flick of her wrist, the blade so sharp it cut through the undead like butter. Rei used her spear like a javelin, tossing it with all her might into a zombie's forehead. Leon and Takashi went back to back, each armed with a revolver. Leon shot a zombie right in the middle of it's forehead as Takashi kicked a zombie away, shooting off its head as it fell to the ground.

"Yeah, this is getting good!" Takashi shouted ecstatically as he continued to take Them out. Kohta stood on the balcony of the Takagi Mansion, sniping while Claire ran out to the front lines alongside Leon, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko. Shizuka watched Alice as they waited inside the mansion, praying for everyone's safety. As the battle continued, Wesker watched the flood with amusement from on top of a nearby rooftop, intrigued at the team's spirit.

"They bounce back quite quickly from a loss," Wesker analyzed as he sneered. "Let's see them bounce back from _this _one…" Wesker pulled a device from out his pocket, pressing a button that was in the middle of the device. Not too far away, a monster activated once again, breaking away from its temporary slumber.

"W-Why am I still with you?" Shido asked as Wesker glanced back at the frightened teacher.

"That is a good question; would you rather be with them?" Wesker asked as he picked Shido up by the collar, dangling him over the rooftop. Underneath them was a horde of Them, waiting for Wesker to drop the twisted snake.

"N-No, I'm sorry for questioning you…" Shido stammered as Wesker smiled, tossing Shido back on the building.

"That's right, respect your new God," Wesker hissed as he watched Nemesis make his way to the Takagi Mansion. "Soon, they will all learn to respect their new god…"

"Takashi, behind you!" Leon shouted as he punched a zombie in chest, causing it to fall over, in which Takashi took the opportunity to stomp its head off.

"Good…" Leon began as he prepared to congratulate Takashi, but was interrupted by a tremor. Leon glanced at the gate, where a grotesque creature stood at the gate, ripping it off the hinge's easily. More zombies's tried to flood in, but the creature blocked their entrance.

"Give them an example… Nemesis," Wesker commanded from the rooftop, Nemesis turning around to face the hundred's of Them. They all tried to jump on Nemesis at once, but several tentacles emerged from the beast, each picking up a zombie. The tentacle's crushed each of the zombie's head's off, blood spraying everywhere as this occurred.

"What the hell…?" Takashi muttered as Leon glared at the beast. Something told him that this monster was not on their side…

Nemesis took a rocket launcher off his back, turning around to face the mansion.

"Run, now!" Souichiro screamed as the men took off toward the mansion, each of the zombie's that were inside the guard being blown apart by a rocket shot off by the beast.

"What is that thing?" Saya shouted as she joined Saeko and Rei.

"I don't know, but it's disgusting," Rei replied as she flashed the monster a disgusted glance.

"Not just that, it's powerful," Saeko observed as she glared at the beast. "I think we need to kill this thing…"

"Why? It just saved us all!" Rei responded, Saeko preparing to speak as the giant took a step forward, a tentacle shooting out its body. Saeko cut the tentacle as it came toward them, Rei and Saya backing up as Nemesis approached menacingly.

"Kill them all," Wesker commanded as Nemesis let out a slight grunt. It reached for its rocket launcher once again, Saeko running at the beast as it did. As she tried to attack, a tentacle shot out its body, going on course with her neck. Saeko ducked from the attack, sliding as the tentacle approached her. She cut Nemesis across the leg as she slid past him, Nemesis growling as the pain registered.

"Rei, stop him from reaching his rocket launcher!" Saya shouted as Rei nodded, running at the beast full speed. Nemesis growled as he pulled his left arm back, slamming his entire arm into Rei's chest as she neared him. Rei's eyes went blank as she went flying back toward Saya, Saya blinking in surprise as Rei slid past her.

"Stay back Takagi!" Takashi shouted as he pushed Saya back, him and Leon joining the fray. "Leon, can we beat this thing?"

"I think I've heard of this thing before," Claire announced as she walked up to Leon's side. "This is a human that must have bonded on a certain level of the T-Virus, like an imperfect version of that guy we fought earlier."

"Right, so this is not going to be an easy task then," Leon replied as he reloaded his revolver. "Let's do this…"

Leon ran at the creature, taking out his combat knife. Nemesis sent a tentacle at Leon, who sliced the tentacle as it entered his radius. As another tentacle tried to zero in on his waist, Leon took hold of it with his left hand, pulling the tentacle toward him with all his might. Nemesis moved slightly, but not much. Leon cut the tentacle as Nemesis sent another at the hero, who rolled away from this one. Leon looked up, taking a shot at Nemesis's face, which did not seem to work.

"Guy's, I don't think bullets will work on him!" Leon shouted as Takashi and Claire both gasped. "I-I don't know if _any _of our weapon's will work on him!"

"We won't know unless we try!" Saeko screamed as she flipped above Nemesis, landing in front of the giant monster. She began to hack away at the beast with her sword, Nemesis growling as blood flew everywhere. Saeko's eye's widened as a wild grin crossed her face, blood splashing all over her outfit.

"Saeko…?" Takashi began, but was silenced by Leon, who pulled him back. Saeko was in that mode, the mode she went into when she was killing Them. A mode that was deadly as can possibly be. Saeko glared up with killer intent in her gaze as Nemesis glanced down at her, unaffected by the attack. Saeko's eye's widened as she was kicked in the chest, which caused her to slide across the pavement, coming to a complete stop next to where Rei was still laid out.

"Dammit…" Leon murmured as he tried to figure out a plan. "How… what could kill him?"

"How about… his own weapon?" Saya suggested as Leon glanced back at her. "Use his rocket launcher to end this… you just got to find a way to get it off his back."

"Right…" Leon muttered. Saya's idea was great, but the execution was going to be difficult. This guy was huge, and powerful. Getting a rocket launcher off his back without him noticing was going to take a whole lot of cunning…

"Saeko, Rei, can you still move?" Leon asked as he kneeled next to them.

"Barely, but I can move," Saeko answered as Rei nodded.

"Good, I've got a plan…" Leon answered as he gathered the team around him…

Nemesis began to growl as he walked toward them, Leon looking at the beast with a heroic look as he pointed at it.

"Let's move!" Leon shouted as everyone took off in opposite directions, Nemesis unleashing several tentacles. Takashi used Leon's combat knife to cut off the tentacles as they approached him, Saeko and Rei using their weapon's to do the same. Leon snuck up beside Nemesis, praying that the beast was not paying attention. He reached for the rocket launcher, Nemesis seemingly not paying attention. As Leon's hand touched the rocket launcher, Nemesis growled, looking slightly to the side. As Leon tried to snatch the rocket launcher off its back, Nemesis picked up Leon, squeezing him painfully. As it prepared to break Leon in half, a sniper bullet pierced through the tentacle, causing Leon to break free. Leon pulled the rocket launcher along with him, breathing heavily as he picked it up. Nemesis roared as it unleashed hundred's of tentacles, preparing to attack.

"Go to hell…" Leon muttered as he shot the rocket launcher off, a rocket hitting Nemesis square in the chest. It carried the beast outside the Takagi Mansion, before exploding, taking the beast with it in a million piece's. Blood covered the area as Leon and everyone cheered happily, Leon dropping the weapon as he took a deep breath.

"Damn you all to Hell!" Wesker hissed as he glanced down from the rooftop. "How dare they destroy him… well, it's just a minor setback. Now they must deal with…"

"Hey, isn't that the guy that beat us earlier?" Saya asked as she glanced up at the rooftop, spotting the angry Wesker.

"Indeed it is," Leon answered with a broad grin as he picked up the rocket launcher once again. "Let's see if my aim's as good as I think it is…" Leon shot the rocket launcher at Wesker, who was still ranting about how he was going to have his revenge.

"You will pay…" Wesker began, before the sound of a rocket silenced him. He glanced over at the team, who was waving at him. Wesker closed his eyes as he was hit dead on with a rocket, the entire building exploding on impact.

"Out of ammo… too bad," Leon sighed as he threw the rocket launcher down to the ground. "Oh well, we'll just have to muscle it with our usual weapon's!" Leon and the gang stood valiantly as the invasion was over… for the moment. Tomorrow was another day…

_And there it is the end of the Lost Chapter! Kind of an alternate ending if you will, just a little something. I hope you all enjoyed it, see you later! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
